Un passé qui rapproche
by Elearane
Summary: Personne ne peut fuir son passé... Thomas, Athos et Aurore vont devoir l'apprendre. Et si ce qu'on vivait devait nous préparer à ces moments uniques de bonheur ? Mais les malheurs peuvent-ils être surmonté ? Une rencontre et cinq ans plus tard, trois vies qui ne cessent de se croiser... Mais, est-ce pour le meilleur ? Partie 1 : Histoire de Familles
1. Première rencontre

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait sous cette pluie battante. Sa cape rabattue sur son visage dégoulinait d'eau. Le temps avait tourné si vite à l'orage que la jeune femme n'avait rien vu venir. Et quand bien même, elle n'avait nul part où se mettre à l'abri. Aucune maison ne se serait ouverte sur son passage, aucun mot de réconfort, aucun bol de soupe. Même les portes de la petite église du village se seraient refermée sur elle. Elle était une paria. Elle vivait hors de la société, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Son cœur souffrait plus que jamais après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, alors que la foudre vint à frapper un arbre non loin d'elle. La jeune femme savait que certains y verraient un signe du Diable. Elle, elle savait parfaitement que la nature n'obéissait qu'à elle- même et que personne ne pouvait venir à bout de cette force surhumaine qui se déchaînait parfois. C'est pourquoi elle attendait avec angoisse chaque fois qu'elle voyait un éclair fendre les airs. Encore une fois la lumière des nuages vint à zébrer le ciel et la jeune femme sursauta quand un arbre s'abattit derrière elle. Alors elle se mit à courir plus vite encore. Elle devait trouver un abri et rapidement. Mais où aller ? Avait-elle vraiment envie de survivre après cette nouvelle humiliation ? Elle savait que si elle rentrait chez elle, ce serait l'Enfer... Alors elle avançait, droit devant, priant pour trouver sinon un abri, du moins un échappatoire.

Aveuglée par le rideau d'eau tombant du tissu, la jeune femme ne vit pas arriver vers elle un cheval au galop. Elle ne l'entendit pas non plus hennir alors que son cavalier tirait de toutes ses forces sur les rênes, appuyant fortement sur les étriers. Ce fut donc sans rien comprendre de ce qu'il lui arrivait que la jeune femme fut envoyée à bas de la route. Le cheval s'arrêta mais trop tard ; le mal était fait. Le cavalier, un homme jeune et bien enroulé dans sa cape, était horrifié. Il n'avait pas pu stopper sa monture à temps. Il pensait qu'elle allait l'entendre et se pousser au dernier moment pour ne pas se salir dans la boue du fossé. Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Elle était restée là, à courir au-devant du cheval, comme si elle avait voulu être percutée. Et c'était ce qui était arrivé. L'homme en cape descendit rapidement de son coursier pour aller voir comment allait la jeune femme. Elle était allongée au milieu de la route. Quand il la prit doucement dans ses bras, il pu constater avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle respirait toujours. Quelle ne fut pas sa délivrance lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir doucement. Il était libéré de la peur qui lui avait fait perdre toute ses couleurs. Il ne serait pas responsable de la mort d'une jeune femme. Cette pensée qui avait étreint son cœur ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il put enfin constater qu'il n'avait fait que la blesser... La blesser... Cette évidence le frappa de plein fouet alors qu'il était là, sans bouger. Alors, se reprenant, il souleva la frêle silhouette et la mit en selle. Il devait la ramener au domaine, qui qu'elle fusse. Montant derrière elle afin de la tenir, il se fit la promesse de veiller sur cette vie qu'il avait failli détruire. Alors qu'il adressait ses vœux pieux au Ciel, celui-ci lui répondit d'un éclatant coup de tonnerre qui fit hennir le cheval et le fit frissonner... Quelque chose semblait le mettre en garde qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter son cœur, mais il était homme de caractère. Têtu même. Il voulait prendre soin de cette jeune femme, qu'il trouvait assez jolie, car il se pensait cause de tout cela. Et personne n'aurait pu se mettre en travers de son dessein. Il avait dans le cœur l'envie de l'aider. Et son nom serait sans doute sa meilleure arme.

Piquant des deux, le jeune homme remit sa monture au galop. Il était conscient, plus que jamais, qu'il devait rentrer et vite. Il y avait plus maintenant en jeu que de retrouver son frère et de lui donner des nouvelles qu'il aurait de loin préféré garder pour lui. Désormais il était responsable d'une vie. Et cela était presque aussi important que de sauver celle de son frère.

Dans son esprit se battaient deux sentiments horribles. Il ne savait pas à qui donner la priorité. Il savait que dès qu'il aurait délivré son message à son frère, plus rien ne compterait pour ce dernier que de savoir la vérité, mettant de ce fait nombre de personne en danger. Le jeune homme avait cependant fait la promesse d'aider et de veiller sur la forme souple contre lui. Comment faire ? Il ne le savait pas et ne cessait de demander de l'aide au Ciel qui ne lui répondait que par des grondements sourds. Il était perdu. Cependant, dans son esprit, la solution venait lentement.

Jamais son frère n'accepterait la vérité ainsi, sans témoin, sans autre parole que la sienne. Peut- être que finalement la rencontre avec cette jeune femme était un signe du Ciel. Celui-ci gronda plus fort encore mais le cavalier n'y prit pas garde, résolu à aider la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Jamais le chemin qui séparait Pinon de la demeure familiale ne fut si long aux yeux du jeune homme. Quand il arriva enfin devant la maison, il sauta à bas de son cheval alors qu'un domestique approchait. Déjà il avait la jeune femme dans les bras et prenait la direction de la maison. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ce fut alors avec horreur que la plus vieille des domestiques, Jeanne, découvrit son plus jeune maître couvert de boue et d'eau, tenant une forme dans les bras. Mais en femme d'expérience, elle comprit ce qu'il se passait et déjà elle faisait signe au jeune homme.

« Monsieur Thomas, venez... »

Elle ouvrait la marche tel l'éclaireur d'une armée en marche, avec autorité, faisant se pousser les personnes qu'elle pouvait croiser. Thomas la suivait, reconnaissant. Il n'y avait meilleure personne pour gérer cela que Jeanne. Cette dernière, croisant Anna, la plus jeune des domestiques de la maison et dernière rentrée, lui adressa des mots durs lui demandant d'apporter de quoi laver et réveiller la personne que tenait le jeune maître. Ce dernier eut le cœur serré en constatant avec douleur que la jeune servante obéissait sans un mot et la tête basse. Il la savait douce et gentille. Il connaissait son secret le plus profond, et il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider. À cette pensée, il se dit que le secret d'une autre, dont il était maintenant le gardien, pourrait peut-être la libérer. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout faire à la fois.

Arrivé devant une petite chambre, jadis la sienne quand il était enfant, Thomas attendit que Jeanne eût ouvert la porte pour y pénétrer et déposer la jeune femme sur le lit. Alors il vit la capuche tomber et révéler un visage blanc, presque transparent, entouré d'une cascade rousse tirant sur le orange, dégoulinante d'eau. Il vit également Jeanne faire un bond en arrière en se signant. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point, alors il se mit à la fixer froidement. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas agir comme son frère mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Se signer à la vue d'une femme, non, vraiment il ne comprenait pas. Alors, dans un soupir et d'un ton un peu froid, il posa la question qui devait l'éclairer face à un tel comportement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Bon Sang ! Aide-moi plutôt à lui quitter sa cape, elle va attraper la mort ! - Monsieur Thomas, c'est une fille du Diable, dit Jeanne d'une voix grave sans pour autant approcher alors que son maître se battait avec la cape trempée. - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin, Jeanne ! »

Cette voix qui venait de claquer dans l'air comme un fouet, n'était pas celle de Thomas. Non, c'était celle de son frère, le Maître des lieux. Olivier de la Fère. Ce dernier, plus grand, plus massif que son frère, était le Comte légitime. Cette autorité naturelle qui émanait de lui faisait de cet homme une personne que l'on craint et que l'on respecte. C'est pourquoi Jeanne s'approcha avec précaution pour aider Thomas avant de répondre. Elle savait très bien que sa réponse n'allait plaire à personne, et surtout pas à Olivier, homme à ne pas croire les superstitions. Mais sentant le regard lourd de son Maître, elle ne put que se résigner à répondre après avoir prit le soin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la jeune femme maintenant que sa cape était au sol.

« Monsieur... Regardez-là ! Elle est mauvaise... enfin... je veux dire... »

La domestique se sentait perdre pied sous le regard inquisiteur des deux hommes de la maison. Mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner. Elle devait leur raconter et leur dire qui était sous leur toit. Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à parler d'un trait. Plus vite elle aurait fini, plus vite elle pourrait repartir en cuisine, loin de cette fille-démon.

« Elle est la fille du démon, Maître. Voyez la couleur de ses cheveux ! Mieux vaut rester loin d'elle. Regardez ! Elle est blanche comme la mort. »

Devant le regard glacial du cadet des La Fère, Jeanne se tut. Elle savait que les colères de Thomas étaient rares mais toujours justifiées et rudes. Alors elle ne tenait pas à tenter le Diable, d'autant plus que sa fille était à ses côtés. Aussi battit-elle en retraite et s'en fut aussi vite que ses jambes âgées pouvaient la porter. Thomas, lui, serrait le poing, enclin à une colère sourde qu'il essayait de maîtriser. Cependant ses paroles étaient dures comme la pierre. Plus dures encore que celles de son frère. Énerver le petit frère n'était pas la même chose qu'énerver l'aîné. Thomas gardait en lui ses sentiments mais lorsqu'il les laissait sortir, cela était souvent dévastateur. Olivier ne le savait que trop bien, et tandis que son frère parlait, il vint poser une main sur son épaule.

« Ils ne la jugent que parce qu'elle est rousse et qu'ils ne la connaissent pas ! C'est injuste !»

Olivier se retint de lui dire qu'il agissait de même avec une autre femme, celle que le comte avait choisi d'épouser, mais il se tut. Il savait que son frère n'était pas en état de l'écouter. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver encore plus. Alors prenant un ton calme et rassurant, il prit la parole pour rasséréner son petit frère.

« Nous ne sommes de ceux qui jugent ainsi. Tu as bien fait de la ramener ici, Thomas. On va s'occuper d'elle tu le sais. Ça va aller. - C'est surtout de ma faute si elle est ici... »

La voix de Thomas n'était plus du tout froide. Elle était brisée, tout comme lui. Il se sentait plus que jamais coupable de l'état de la jeune femme toujours inconsciente.

« Thomas ? »

Olivier était intrigué. Il voulait en savoir plus et s'apprêtait à questionner son frère plus avant quand Anna entra dans la pièce, chargée d'une bassine d'eau et de linge. Olivier sourit un instant, se retenant de dire que personne n'allait accoucher, avant de regarder de nouveau son frère.

« Viens Thomas, laissons Anna faire... Anna, si tu as besoin de vêtements, va voir Anne, elle te donnera sans doute quelque chose pour notre invitée. »

Thomas soupirait alors qu'Anna hochait la tête, encore une fois sans vraiment parler. Il vit également le regard lancé à la dérobée qui se posait sur son frère.

 _Elle l'aime plus que tout,_ pensait-il _, j'aimerai tant pouvoir l'aider..._

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien pour elle. La vie était cruelle, il le savait, mais peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque chose... Mais pour l'instant sa priorité était cette jeune femme allongée dans le lit qu'il occupait enfant. Il devait réparer le mal qu'il avait fait.

Sans un mot les deux hommes avait gagné le bureau d'Olivier.

Après avoir raconté son aventure, sa mauvaise aventure, à son frère, Thomas, assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de vin à moitié vide dans la main, avait la mine triste. Il se sentait plus que coupable et n'avait pas encore dit à Olivier ce qui changerait sa vie à jamais. Leurs vies. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler pour l'instant. Non. C'était trop tôt. Et puis il y avait un peu réfléchi quand il galopait. Il devait encore trouver un homme. Alors il pouvait se concentrer sur la jeune femme. Il écoutait à peine son frère lui dire des paroles rassurantes quand quelques coups légers se firent entendre à la porte. Anna. Oui, Thomas savait qu'il s'agissait d'Anna. Personne n'avait autant de douceur et de bonté d'âme que cette jeune femme. Olivier la fit entrer et elle inclina doucement la tête avant de prendre rapidement la parole. Les deux hommes comprirent sur l'instant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Maître... La demoiselle est réveillée mais... venez... »

Il y avait quelque chose d'affolé dans son regard, et le fait même qu'elle ne prenne pas de gants pour leur dire quelque chose suffit à les décider. Olivier, resté debout devant la fenêtre, se mit à sa portée et Thomas se leva d'un bond. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à suivre la jeune fille pour se rendre dans la chambre devenue celle de l'inconnue.

Ce que virent les deux hommes les figea sur place. Loin de trouver une jeune femme allongée et fatiguée, ils avaient sous les yeux un animal traqué, plaqué contre le mur du lit, les yeux effrayés et la mine défaite.

La jeune femme était terrorisée et ne savait que penser. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle s'était réveillée d'un bond et, voyant que quelqu'un s'occupait d'elle, elle avait paniqué. Elle se sentait prise au piège, certaine d'être de nouveau enfermée. Alors elle ne pouvait que prier le Ciel pour qu'on la laisse en paix. Mais au lieu de cela, alors que la jeune femme était partie, elle avait vu arriver deux hommes.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle essayait de trouver comme fuir. La seul solution était la fenêtre. Alors ses yeux allaient des deux hommes à la fenêtre. Olivier fut le premier à réagir et comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, et alla se mettre devant la fenêtre. La jeune femme se sentit plus encore prise au piège, ne voyant plus aucun moyen de fuir, même radical, et, cédant au désespoir, se roula en boule.

La douleur qui se lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme fit de la peine à Olivier qui, après l'avoir vu se rouler en boule, fit signe à son frère de s'avancer doucement. Il savait que Thomas, plus jeune, plus souriant malgré tout, serait le plus à même de lui parler. Ainsi il pouvait également la surveiller, se sachant plus apte physiquement à arrêter la petite bête traquée qu'il avait sous yeux, si jamais elle se sentait menacée.

Lorsque Thomas fut près du lit, il s'arrêta pour ne pas faire peur à la jeune femme, puis prit doucement la parole. Le ton fraternel et presque tendre que prit Thomas surprit Olivier tout autant que cela le touchait. S'il savait que son frère tenait de leur mère, il en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

« Calmez-vous, je vous en prie... Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Personne ne vous fera de mal, vous avez ma parole... S'il vous plaît... Regardez-moi... Je m'appelle Thomas. Et vous ? »

Il agissait avec une douceur extrême et fut récompensé par un regard surpris. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et les paroles de Thomas n'étaient pas pour l'aider. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé si doucement. Jamais on n'avait été si gentil avec elle. Elle avait tellement l'habitude des insultes, des cris, des coups... Mais rien de tout cela ne semblait vouloir arriver. Alors elle prit confiance, lentement, mais sûrement, en cet homme qui lui parlait. Elle voulait lui répondre mais avait peur, tellement peur. Peur qu'il ne la rejette et qu'il fasse comme « lui ». Pourtant, en le regardant, elle vit au fond de ses yeux qu'il était un homme bien. Comment, elle n'aurait su le dire. Sans doute parce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore frappé. Alors, dans un souffle, elle lui dit son prénom.

« Aurore. »

Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais Thomas comprit qu'il venait de gagner sa confiance. Oh, bien évidement, pas pleine et entière. Non, cela il le savait. Il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Il savait cependant que ce petit animal écouterait maintenant ce qu'il avait à dire. Alors après avoir jeté un œil à son frère, il prit de nouveau la parole. Il voulait qu'elle se calme et il savait qu'il n'y aurait sans doute que cela pour qu'elle le fasse. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle comprenne que personne ne lui ferait de mal.

« Aurore... C'est un très joli prénom. Un prénom plein d'espoir. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Aurore se mit à secouer sa tignasse humide où quelques mèches sèches formaient des sortes de feux follets. Elle était jolie malgré ses yeux rougis par les larmes de peur et son teint transparent. Thomas essayait de s'accrocher à ce regard plein de questions et de peur tout en continuant à parler.

« Mon cheval vous a percuté. Vous n'avez pas semblé me voir alors que vous courriez vous mettre à l'abri sans doute. Vous étiez inconsciente et je vous ai ramenée ici, à La Fère. On va s'occuper de vous. Vous avez mal quelque part ? »

Plus que doux, presque tendre, il voulait qu'elle se calme et cela semblait marcher. Lentement, très lentement, Aurore se dépliait sur le lit. Presque misérable désormais, les deux hommes pouvaient voir sa robe trempée et usée cachant un corps donnant l'impression d'être lui aussi usé. Cependant elle ne parlait toujours pas. Désormais les yeux posés sur le lit, Aurore semblait d'une soumission terrible. Olivier commençait à s'imaginer le pire. Ses réactions, son attitude... Il avait vu cela quelques fois chez des domestiques ayant été battus. Alors il serra le poing aussi discrètement que possible et prit la parole. Son ton était moins doux que celui de son frère mais cependant il n'avait rien de menaçant. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de lui faire du mal. Au contraire.

« Vous pouvez nous parler. Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, soyez-en certaine. Ici, vous êtes notre invitée. Ici, personne ne vous jugera ni ne portera la main sur vous. »

La réaction d'Aurore lui fit mal. Elle tremblait. La peur se voyait malgré les paroles douces. On aurait pu croire qu'elle se souvenait de quelque chose d'horrible. Et de fait c'était le cas. La jeune femme ne pouvait ignorer, après de telles paroles, ce qu'elle essayait de fuir. Les gens, sa condition, mais également son père. Ce père qui... Refusant de penser plus en avant, Aurore prit la résolution de parler. Peut-être, pensait-elle, qu'elle pourrait être libre après. Elle avait confiance, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, en ces hommes. Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle avait toujours confiance dans les mauvaises personnes, elle ne pouvait pas renier ce qu'elle était au fond d'elle. Une personne douce et naïve prête à tout pour aider, malgré cette société qui la mettait au ban parce qu'elle était rousse.

« Je n'ai pas mal... C'est de ma faute, je ne vous ai pas entendu arrivée... Je suis désolée...»

Sa voix brisée, ses yeux toujours baissés, ses paroles faisaient du mal aux deux hommes. Thomas, plus sensible, avait mal au cœur de la voir si soumise. Olivier lui, luttait contre son envie de frapper dans quelque chose tant il pouvait lire la détresse de la jeune femme. Ce fut le cadet qui prit encore une fois la parole. Il essayait d'être doux, attentif, tout en essayant de lutter contre son envie de poser doucement sa main sur elle.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute... Tout va bien... Nous sommes entier tout les deux. Vous allez vous reposer et nous parlerons d'accord ? »

Pas de réponse. Trop soumise, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors elle l'écoutait tout en commençant à se dire que personne ne lui ferait du mal. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle était perdue.

« Thomas à raison, dit doucement Olivier. Nous allons vous laisser avec Anna, et quand vous serez prête à sortir de votre chambre, vous pourrez venir nous trouver. Vous êtes ici chez vous, ne vous en faites pas. Anna fera tout ce qu'il faudra. »

Jetant un œil à la jeune domestique, il s'assura qu'elle avait comprit le message. Personne ne devait faire de mal à leur invitée. Elle était cela maintenant. Olivier agissait ainsi afin de forcer ses gens à respecter celle que l'on verrait comme la fille du Diable. Anna sourit doucement à son maître un instant avant de baisser les yeux et de s'avancer en lieu et place de Thomas. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Après tout, elle aussi savait ce que c'était que de vivre soumise bien qu'elle l'ait choisi tout comme elle savait soigner les coups... Car si la jeune femme disait ne pas avoir mal, Anna savait qu'elle aurait de belles marques bleues sur le corps. Mais elle voulait l'aider. Aurore était en sécurité avec elle et, alors que les deux hommes quittaient la pièce, elle se détendit un peu. Une femme ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Alors elle se laissait faire. Soumise, silencieuse, alors qu'on la lavait et l'aidait à se rhabiller.


	2. Faire connaissance

Thomas et Olivier, dans le salon, discutaient de tout et de rien surtout pour ne pas penser à Aurore. Cependant la réalité les frappa de nouveau quand deux petits coups secs, suivis du grincement de la porte, se firent entendre. Dans le salon chauffé et agréable par ce temps d'orage, une femme entra. Cette femme, brune aux yeux clairs et déterminés, était belle aux yeux d'Olivier et cruelle à ceux de Thomas. Il s'agissait de la femme du comte. Anne. Le cadet des la Fère ne put cacher un soupire et, ne voulant créer, pour l'heure, un incident diplomatique, il se leva comme demandait la bienséance. Anne elle, n'était pas dupe, et bien qu'elle sourit doucement à son beau-frère, elle savait pertinemment qu'il devenait chaque jour un peu plus un souci qu'il faudrait régler au plus vite. Cependant, pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune raison de se défier de lui. Il semblait vouloir se tenir et elle avait eu la promesse d'Olivier que le petit frère tentait d'améliorer les choses. Alors elle pouvait laisser faire ce petit gamin jaloux qui, du reste, allait bientôt partir rejoindre les mousquetaires. Son problème serait ainsi réglé. Elle serait seule avec Olivier et rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin et de son amour car, malgré toute son ambition, elle était tombée dans son propre piège. Elle était amoureuse et heureuse bien qu'une épée de Damoclès pendait au dessus d'elle. Quand Anne prit la parole, une fois à côté de son mari l'ayant un instant enlacée, elle affichait un sourire calme et prit un ton de même.

"Anna est venue me demander une robe pour une invitée de la maison… Mais elle n'a pas pris le temps de m'expliquer…  
\- Nous aurions dû te mettre au courant tout de suite Anne, pardonne-nous, demanda Olivier avec douceur tout en prenant sa main. Thomas… ?"

Le Comte forçait ainsi son frère à raconter l'histoire à Anne. Il espérait que cela aide les relations entre les deux personnes qu'il aimait. Car il ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre ni sans l'un ni sans l'autre. Ils étaient sa vie, sa famille, son coeur. Son petit-frère avec qui il avait partagé des moments de rire et de jeux, quand ils échappaient au carcan de leur rang, mais aussi de douleur et de malheurs, et qui était maintenant sa seule famille. Sa femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui était maintenant sa vie, avec qui il voulait fonder une nouvelle famille, des enfants, un bonheur qu'il pensait mériter enfin. Deux parties de lui. Deux parties d'un tout. Alors il serra la main de sa femme, tout en posant un regard doux sur son frère. Il voulait que tout se passe bien et priait en silence qu'on envoie un peu d'aide dans cette famille. Thomas, de nouveau assis, poussa un soupir qu'il ne chercha pas à cacher avant de prendre la parole d'une voix presque mécanique.

L'histoire fut racontée, un peu rapidement, par un homme qui ne voulait pas se lancer dans les détails d'une discussion philosophique. Une fois le récit terminé, Anne affichait une mine horrifiée qu'elle était loin d'éprouver. Au fond d'elle, elle voyait une concurrente qui avait su faire preuve d'encore plus de détermination qu'elle. Désormais les deux hommes défendaient une inconnue, faisant front ensemble là où elle-même avait échoué et n'avait fait que les séparer. Cela la contrariait vraiment mais elle n'en montrait rien, se contentant d'afficher ce qu'Olivier attendait d'elle… Douceur et compassion. Elle n'aimait pas cela mais n'avait pas le choix. Elle aurait le temps de se battre contre cette enfant plus tard. Une chose à la fois.

"Oh mon Dieu… La pauvre enfant…"

Son ton sonnait faux aux oreilles de Thomas, plus lucide que jamais. Il savait, il devinait maintenant clairement qu'elle n'était que faux semblants et mensonges. Alors il se promit de veiller plus encore sur Aurore et sur son frère. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'ils ne seraient pas en sécurité s'ils représentaient une menace pour Anne. Cette promesse, ce voeu pieu, il se la fit et la fit devant le Ciel, demandant l'aide de Dieu et de la Vierge pour protéger ceux qui désormais étaient sous sa responsabilité. Aurore ne le savait pas mais elle venait de se trouver un chevalier servant des plus dévoués. Thomas avait cette vision ardente de son devoir de protection bien que sa vie eut été plus douce et plus insouciante que celle de son frère, héritier du titre. Il savait que son aîné ne le voyait que comme un garçon un peu fou, jouissant de la vie comme il le désirait. Si leur souffrances les avaient rapprochés, Thomas se sentait toujours coupable de certaines choses mais il savait que son aîné ne pouvait voir autre chose qu'un enfant en lui.

"Nous allons nous occuper d'elle. Thomas semble avoir gagné un peu sa confiance et j'espère que cela ne s'arrêtera pas là."

La voix calme d'Olivier sortit son frère de ses pensées. Il était content malgré tout de voir qu'il lui laissait le droit de s'occuper d'Aurore. Cela lui fit du bien, enfin il avait le droit d'être autre chose que le petit frère jaloux d'une femme qui lui avait pris sa famille. C'est pourquoi il se leva doucement, inclinant la tête en regardant uniquement son frère.

"Merci Athos. Je ferai de mon mieux."

Sur ce, et sans écouter les remontrances de son frère qui n'aimait pas ce surnom ridicule, Thomas sortit du salon autant pour voir si Anna avait réussit à calmer Aurore que pour fuir Anne et l'ambiance de la pièce qu'il n'aimait pas. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de jouer le jeu dangereux de cette femme qu'il voulait voir s'éloigner le plus possible de son frère. Alors il prit un livre dans la bibliothèque, demanda à être prévenu si Aurore sortait de sa chambre et s'en fut lire dans sa propre chambre, près de la cheminée alors que l'orage cessait enfin, laissant une simple pluie fine tomber sur toute la campagne.

La journée était passée dans son entier et la nuit également. Aurore avait peu dormi, criant parfois dans le noir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Olivier s'était porté à son chevet malgré les protestations de Anne mais ce fut finalement Thomas, qui, après avoir renvoyé son frère, avait passé la nuit dans un fauteuil, veillant sur la jeune femme.

Cette dernière ne se rendit compte de rien car à son réveil, elle était seule dans la pièce bien que le feu brûlait toujours. Rassurée de voir que personne ne la réveillait avec brutalité, elle prit le temps de s'étirer et d'enfin mettre la robe qu'Anna avait pris pour elle. Dès lors, consciente de ses devoirs et de ce qu'elle devait faire, elle prit la difficile décision de sortir dans la maison.

Aurore essayait de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle n'était pas chez elle et ne connaissait personne, dès lors elle ne voulait pas déranger. De l'étage inférieur lui venaient des bruits et des discussions alors elle songea que tout le monde était réveillé. Alors elle prit le chemin des cuisines, se repérant à l'odeur autant qu'à son habitue de les fréquenter. Quand elle y entra, elle entendit une femme pousser un cri et lâcher sa louche alors qu'une autre, plus jeune, s'approchait doucement. Cette dernière, souriante, les cheveux noirs en cascade dans son dos, les yeux sombres, fine et pas très grande, dégageait quelque chose de gentil et de bon. Aurore, bien que baissant les yeux, se sentit rassurée. Elle n'avait pas peur de cette femme qu'ils avaient appelée Anna. Elle avait été très douce quand elle s'était occupée d'elle alors Aurore n'avait aucune raison de la craindre, même quand son ton horrifié s'adressait à elle.

"Mademoiselle que faites-vous ici !  
\- Je… euh… Je voulais.. remercier le Maître de la maison, dit Aurore d'une voix brisée, presque mécanique.  
\- Seigneur… Venez Mademoiselle, ils sont dans la salle à manger… Venez…"

Anna sentait bien qu'elle était plus que soumise mais elle voyait aussi autre chose. Quelque chose de noble. La domestique savait reconnaître les nobles quand elle en voyait et, malgré les mains abîmées de la jeune femme, Anna voyait en elle plus de douceur et de bonté qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais vu. Doucement elle conduisit Aurore dans la salle à manger où tout le monde savourait des petits pains pour le petit déjeuné. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, annonça de la même façon Aurore, et, face aux gestes suspendus de la maisonnée, elle s'en fut non sans avoir poussé légèrement Aurore dans la pièce.

Thomas restait interdit par ce qu'il voyait. Devant lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait une jeune femme d'une grande douceur malgré ses yeux baissés. Il voyait Aurore dans une robe claire portant de légères fleurs en couleur ressortant sur sa peau laiteuse. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait ramenés en un chignon simple s'échappaient en boucles sauvages encadrant un visage aux grands yeux verts. Elle était de taille moyenne et fine ce qui donnait à son attitude une soumission et une douceur qui ne laissaient pas de marbre.

Olivier lui aussi était sous le charme et ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette vision. Anne, elle, essayait de garder un calme à toute épreuve bien que le fait que le Comte ne lâchait pas Aurore des yeux la rendait folle. Cependant son mari fut le plus rapide des deux à sortir de sa contemplation et à se lever doucement pour aller au devant de la jeune femme.

"Aurore, vous voilà enfin, dit-il en résistant à l'envie de prendre sa main pour la baiser. Vous allez bien ?"

Aurore ne savait que dire ou que faire. Jamais elle n'avait eu à se présenter ainsi et elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle n'avait aperçu qu'un faible instant les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, mais elle avait déjà vu leur visage. Elle savait qui ils étaient et avait malgré, elle eut peur. Peur de cet Olivier au physique carré, aux cheveux bruns bouclant légèrement et au regard assez sombre malgré son sourire. Peur de ce Thomas chez qui pourtant elle avait vu la douceur dans les yeux clairs, à moitié cachés sous les boucles de cheveux longs châtains. Alors elle regardait fixement le sol, consciente qu'on attendait d'elle une réponse, elle prit sur elle, rougissant, semblant s'excuser d'avance sur ce qu'elle allait dire en baissant plus encore la tête si cela était possible. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure ce qui fit mal à l'homme en face d'elle.

"Oui… Merci… merci pour tout Monsieur… Je suis désolée pour le dérangement… Je ne voulais pas être une charge… Je suis désolée… Je vais partir et ne plus vous causer d'ennui…"

Thomas ne pouvait laisser de telles choses être prononcées dans la demeure de son enfance. Alors il se leva doucement pour prendre la place de son frère, au plus grand soulagement de sa belle-soeur. Il ne supportait pas l'attitude de cette jeune femme, sa soumission, la douleur dans ses yeux alors, mu par un instinct qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, Thomas prit la main d'Aurore qui, malgré la terreur dans ses yeux ne la retira pas.

"Ne dites pas de sottises je vous en prie. Vous êtes notre invitée et ce qui s'est passé est entièrement ma faute. Alors ne soyez pas désolée et relevez les yeux… Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal."

Thomas avait un ton paternaliste et doux à la fois. Olivier ne put s'empêcher de voir sa mère dans les gestes de son petit frère. Encore une fois il était touché et il laissait son frère agir. Il voyait bien que son cadet était plus apte que lui même à faire face à ce genre de situation. Olivier vint à se dire qu'en fin de compte, ce surnom étrange, Athos, référence à un mont, n'était peut-être pas une idiotie de la part d'un petit frère taquin. Cela lui arracha un soupir alors qu'il allait reprendre sa place auprès de Anne tandis que son frère se battait avec Aurore pour obtenir d'elle un sourire.

Aurore d'ailleurs ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir mais sentait qu'il ne voulait que son bien et elle se refusait à avoir peur. Cependant c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il tenait sa main et les rares personnes à avoir fait cela était son père et cet homme… Un frisson de peur la secoua des pieds à la tête ce qui fit du mal à Thomas qui relâcha doucement sa main, conscient qu'il allait lui cause plus de tort encore s'il insistait. Il ne pouvait rien faire qui semblait pouvoir la rassurer. Il la voyait attendre que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête sans bouger et il en avait mal au ventre. Le jeune homme devait faire quelque chose alors il désigna la table de la main, agissant toujours avec douceur.

"Venez manger quelque chose avec nous. Vous devez être affamée."

Sa proposition innocente n'avait d'autre but que de la rassurer. Mais bien malgré lui, il lui fit écarquiller les yeux, et il put lire sur son visage plus que de l'étonnement, une certaine peur. Thomas ne vit pas le regard de son frère se froncer face à une telle réaction. Aurore semblait n'avoir jamais eu à répondre à une telle invitation et il ne comprenait pas ses agissements. Thomas était là, planté, attentant une réponse et Aurore regardait tour à tour la table et le sol et Anne s'impatientait. Sentant que la tension montait légèrement, Olivier prit la parole avec douceur. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à cette pauvre jeune femme.

"Vous ne nous dérangerez pas et ce sera de bon coeur que nous partagerons ce repas. S'il vous plait…"

Aurore ne pouvait résister à ce ton doux, d'autant plus que Thomas maintenant lui souriait. Doucement alors elle fit un pas en avant, presque incapable de parler tant la gentillesse de ces hommes la touchait. Thomas était aux anges de la voir réagir ainsi et il s'empressa de la précéder et de lui tirer la chaise vide à ses côtés. Aurore agissait presque mécaniquement et, une fois assise, eut l'impression que ce n'était pas elle aux commandes de sa vie. Thomas ne lâchait pas des yeux leur invitée. Olivier essayait de trouver des réponses aux questions qu'il n'osait poser. Anne voyait en cette jeune femme une ennemie à abattre.

Le repas se passa dans une étrange ambiance. Aurore n'ouvrit pas la bouche, picorant plus pour leur faire plaisir que par réelle envie et quand les deux hommes se levèrent, signifiant sa libération, tel un diable sortant de sa boite, elle se leva et s'inclina doucement, par réflexe. Constatant leur mine étonnée, Aurore vira au rouge brique, la tête résolument baissée, semblant s'excuser silencieusement. Cette attitude fit soupirer Olivier, non pas de colère, mais de peine. Elle avait l'air d'être d'une soumission à tout épreuve. Cependant son invitée se méprit sur le soupir et fit un pas en arrière, tortillant ses mains. Thomas, voyant et comprenant, posa doucement sa main sur son bras et malgré son sursaut ne l'enleva pas. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que tout allait bien.

"Ce n'est rien Aurore… Personne ne vous fera de mal. Venez, nous allons faire un tour dans le jardin. Le soleil est revenu, cela vous fera du bien."

Doucement Thomas tendit sa main à la jeune femme pour qu'elle prenne son bras ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Aurore était terrorisée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans les jardins. Consciente que tout les hommes n'étaient pas des monstres, elle n'avait pourtant que de mauvaises expériences. Cependant cet homme était si doux et tellement insistant malgré tout. Alors, poussant un soupir, elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Thomas, heureux, laissa tomber son bras et entraîna doucement la jeune femme dans les jardins. Olivier lui, était content pour son frère. Enfin il s'occupait de quelqu'un et semblait aller bien. Le chef de famille avait l'impression que tout allait bien, enfin. Alors il pris Anne dans ses bras pour l'emmener profiter d'elle. Il avait besoin de la retrouver sans avoir peur que son frère ne s'énerve.

Thomas et Aurore marchaient doucement dans les jardins. Pas un bruit, pas une parole, seul le chant des oiseaux et les cris au loin des paysans dans leurs champs. Aurore ne s'était pas sentie aussi libre depuis bien des années. Elle avait l'impression d'enfin retrouver une part de bonheur furtive. Mais elle ne savait que trop bien que le bonheur ne durait pas pour elle. Jamais en vérité elle ne l'avait connu. Elle revoyait sa mère alors qu'elle était enfant, toute petite, lui sourire. Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Elle n'avait que ce visage dans sa mémoire. Rien d'autre. Pas de tendresse, pas de douceur. Elle avait été élevée ainsi, dans la dureté et dans l'idée folle qu'elle avait sans doute tué sa mère. Et les rumeurs de son village n'avait rien arrangé. Elle était faite pour le malheur, elle le savait et cela la rongeait. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle était en vie. Aurore poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, qui décida enfin le jeune homme à ses côté. Thomas était conscient qu'il devait savoir qui elle était pour pouvoir l'aider mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui parler. Alors il prit le parti de poser directement les questions. En effet la jeune femme était soumise et parlerait sans doute sous ses questions. Alors bien que détestant faire ce genre de chose, Thomas entreprit de la questionner sur ce qu'elle était et pourquoi elle cour(r)ait ainsi sous l'orage, espérant secrètement ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise encore qu'elle ne devait l'être.

"Vous devez avoir peur et je le comprends… J'ai l'impression que vous essayiez de fuir quelque chose hier quand je vous ai percutée. L'orage sans doute…"

Aurore savait exactement ce que son compagnon d'un instant essayait de faire, elle n'était pas sotte. Cependant elle ne pouvait lui avouer tout de go son histoire. Elle ne le connaissait pas et savait que si elle parlait ce ne serait que pour sa perte à lui. Elle se moquait depuis longtemps de son sort, ne se souciant que de ceux qui pouvaient compter un temps soit peu pour elle. Alors elle se bornait à ne pas répondre. Pourtant le regard de Thomas ne la lâchait pas, elle le sentait, et voulait une réponse. Mais que dire ? Que dire à un homme qui vous sauve la vie, qui vous habille, vous nourrit et vous sourit sans rien vous demander en retour ? Il n'y avait rien à répondre, aussi décida-t-elle de rentrer dans son jeu en priant le Ciel pour qu'il soit assez naïf pour la croire.

"Oui… J'ai été surprise par l'orage alors que je rentrais chez moi. J'allais au village quand je me suis égarée à cause de la pluie…"

Un mensonge qu'elle disait avec aplomb, espérant qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin. Cependant c'était mal connaître Thomas de la Fère. Aussi entêté que son frère ainé, il était décidé à connaître la vérité, coûte que coûte, sans pour autant faire du mal à Aurore. Il décida donc de partir sur cette conversation, posant des questions anodines, espérant qu'elle finisse par lui faire confiance ou se trahir…

"En effet, il me semblait bien ne jamais vous avoir vu sur notre domaine. Vous venez de loin ?"

Aurore poussa un soupir discret alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour d'elle, donnant l'impression de n'être qu'une petite chose fragile. Le jeune homme se doutait bien qu'elle luttait pour ne pas dire la vérité et lui répondre mais il n'avait pas le choix, cette femme l'intriguait tout autant qu'elle le fascinait. Il ne connaissait personne comme elle, soumise et douce à la fois. Il voulait savoir qui elle était vraiment car il savait qu'il y avait plus en elle qu'une jolie rousse à la chevelure de feu. Aurore, elle, prenait son temps pour répondre tant par peur de dire une bêtise que pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Que répondre ? Que oui elle n'était pas de ce domaine et pour cause ? Non, impossible. Alors elle choisit une fois encore d'être évasive. Elle n'avait que cela pour la protéger, pour le protéger.

"Non, je ne viens pas vraiment de loin. L'orage m'a effrayée et j'ai perdu mon chemin. Je suis stupide…"

Thomas n'aimait pas cela. Une femme, une jolie femme, ne dit pas d'elle qu'elle est stupide, au contraire, elle joue de cela. Décidément Aurore n'était pas comme les autres femmes et il devait connaitre la vérité. Alors, comme s'il ne se maîtrisait plus, il arrêta de marcher pour faire face à la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans celui, vert, d'Aurore. Celle-ci, malgré elle terrorisée par une telle attitude ne pouvait retenir ses tremblements. Thomas pouvait voir qu'elle avait peur mais il ne pouvait faire marche arrière maintenant et il comptait bien s'engouffrer dans la brèche de sa peur pour qu'elle cède. Il se détestait à agir ainsi et espérait en secret que sa défunte mère ne le jugerait pas pour cela.

"Aurore, regardez-moi et dites moi votre nom entier."

Il n'était ni froid ni méchant, simplement direct. Aurore le savait mais elle avait également terriblement conscience de ce qu'il pouvait se passer chez les hommes quand ils cessent d'être gentils. Elle ne le souhaitait pas. Ni à lui ni à personne d'autre. Alors ni une ni deux elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans ces cas là, essayer de faire face en supportant le pire s'il le fallait.

Thomas vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme toute la détermination et le courage qu'elle avait prendre le pas sur la peine. Elle avait souffert, elle avait fait face et cela se voyait. Ce qu'il ne pouvait savoir mais qu'il essayait de deviner, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Il sentait en effet qu'elle allait faire quelque chose. Il avait l'impression d'être face à une jument acculée qui cède un instant pour mieux se sauver. Cette comparaison n'avait, pour lui, rien de méchant. Il aimait les cheveux, ces animaux fidèles qui n'étaient pas comme les hommes, mauvais parfois. Alors il la regardait avec une certaine douceur, prêt à entendre sa réponse. Réponse qui vint sous une forme assez inattendue.

En effet, Aurore ne sachant que faire ne put que lui donner quelque chose… La voix brisée, le regard de nouveau baissé, le corps prêt à réagir à la moindre alerte. Elle était en effet cette jument que voyait Thomas et elle cherchait fuir. Alors, elle répondit à la question, certaine que cela ferait un instant tomber les barrières de Thomas.

"Aurore… Juste Aurore."

Dans le soupir de Thomas, Aurore trouva la force de faire ce qu'elle devait. Partir en courant. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance sur la distance mais si seulement elle arrivait à regagner la foret à et s'y cacher… Si seulement elle pouvait lui échapper et retourner chez elle… mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Thomas qui en un instant fut sur elle, lui attrapant le poignet ce qui la fit pivoter et hurler en même temps. Consciente qu'il pouvait la frapper, Aurore se roula d'un coup en boule, tête dans les bras, tremblante et pleurante. Elle ne pouvait plus se maîtriser et elle attendait, presque résignée malgré tout, que sa fuite soit corrigée.

Thomas ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et se demandait pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. La fuite était, en elle-même compréhensible, mais cette peur irrationnelle qu'il sentait, cette attitude… non, quelque chose échappait à Thomas qui, ne pouvant résister, se mit à la hauteur d'Aurore et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il la sentit se raidir et essayer de ne plus bouger mais il ne la relâchait pas, au contraire. Il lui parlait doucement, très doucement, comme on parle à un enfant. Avec cette douceur dont sa mère se servait parfois quand il avait un gros chagrin, en général à cause de son père…

"Aurore, calmez-vous, je vous en prie… Ce n'est rien… Rien du tout. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Ni moi ni personne ici. Alors calmez-vous…"

Il berçait Aurore qui, lentement, très lentement se calmait. Elle avait besoin de cette douceur, de cette tendresse et elle la prenait bien qu'elle vienne d'un inconnu. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était oublier un instant sa condition. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, alors dans un murmure chargé de larmes elle se résolut de lui dire qu'elle devait partir.

"Je dois rentrer chez moi. S'il vous plait.. C'est mieux pour vous, pour moi."

Thomas ne pouvait concevoir une chose pareille et refusait même de l'entendre. Malgré sa douceur et ses gestes, il était entêté et souhaitait la garder près de lui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il ressentait cette urgence à l'aider.

"Non… Non, vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous. Vous n'êtes pas en état et quelque chose me dit que vous essayiez justement de vous enfuir de chez vous. Alors vous restez.  
\- Non… Il va venir… Laissez-moi partir… suppliait Aurore, les yeux à présent relevés vers lui.  
\- Non Aurore. Vous resterez ici tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus, d'accord ?"

C'était une question purement rhétorique et il ne souffrait pas d'être contredit, pourtant Aurore essayait.

"Pitié… Pour moi… mais pour vous aussi… Laissez-moi partir."

Peine perdue. Les la Fère étaient tous des ânes bâtés et Thomas ne faisait pas exception.

"Non… Pas tant que je n'en saurai pas plus. Il va falloir me faire confiance Aurore. Je suis désolé."

Disant cela il la relevait doucement et elle semblait vouloir se laisser faire. Cependant il n'était pas prêt à la lâcher et tout en tenant son bras fermement mais sans violence il lui fit prendre un petit chemin jusqu'à un banc. Là, il espérait qu'elle parlerait pour pouvoir se libérer et peut-être trouver de l'aide.

Aurore se laissait faire, incapable de faire autre chose, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle était soumise à cet homme qu'elle sentait déterminé. Elle avait peur de lui et en même temps lui faisait confiance. Lui aussi était différent de tout les hommes qu'elle avait connus et elle commençait à croire en ses paroles rassurantes. Quand elle fut sur le banc, loin de la laisser, il s'assit à ses côtés, tout près d'elle, pour pouvoir la surveiller, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais aussi pour la rassurer. Thomas ne sut pas pourquoi cela marchait, mais quoi qu'il en était, il sentit Aurore se détendre au bout de longues minutes de silence. Elle ne sanglotait plus et regardait devant elle. Thomas savait que c'était le moment de reprendre la conversation, alors il se lança avec prudence.

"Aurore, je peux vous aider vous savez. Je ne suis peut-être à vos yeux qu'un homme prétentieux, mais je vous en prie ne me jugez pas trop durement, je veux simplement vous aider."

Aurore était touchée par ses paroles et ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour sa gentillesse mais elle ne savait que dire. Jamais une telle situation ne s'était présentée à elle, cependant elle n'était pas une sotte, passant son temps à lire. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains pour répondre enfin franchement à l'homme qui lui voulait tant de bien.

"M'aider n'est pas une bonne chose pour vous, je vous l'assure. Il vaut mieux me laisser partir. Pour vous, pour votre frère, pour tout le monde. Je vous promets que personne ne saura rien de mon passage ici. Je me suis juste perdue après tout…  
\- Non, je refuse de vous entendre dire cela Aurore. Il ne s'est pas rien passé et vous voir et vous entendre parler ainsi me faire croire qu'il y a plus que vous ne voulez bien me le dire. Mais vous pouvez me parler vous savez. Je ne risque rien. Je serai bientôt un cadet des mousquetaires si cela peut vous rassurer en vous montrant que je sais me défendre.  
\- Contre lui, personne ne peut se défendre… Je vous en prie."

Thomas sentait toute sa détresse et toute sa peur, réelle. Alors il poussa un long soupir, réfléchissant à comment l'aider. Mais pour cela, il devait, vraiment, en savoir plus.

"Aurore, je souhaiterais vraiment vous aider vous savez. Cependant vous devez m'en dire un tout petit peu plus d'accord ? Je ne veux pas tout savoir. Juste ce que vous me disiez ce que vous jugez bon que je sache… Aurore…"

L'appelant une dernière fois par son prénom, il sentit qu'elle posait enfin ses yeux sur lui. Son regard était d'une tristesse infinie et remuait Thomas qui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu regard si triste dans sa vie. Alors, mu par un élan un peu fou, il prit doucement sa main qu'elle ne chercha pas à retirer, bien qu'il n'eut pu dire si c'était par peur ou par envie vraiment de sentir une présence à ses côtés. Aurore elle-même n'aurait su le dire. Alors cette dernière esquissa un léger sourire avant de détourner les yeux et de répondre d'une voix toujours aussi brisée mais que la douceur de son coeur rendait agréable.

"Si je vous parlais, j'ai peur de ce que vous pourriez faire… Vous avez tant de bonté en vous… Je refuse de vous mettre en danger. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi vous savez, j'ai peur pour vous… Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…  
\- Alors vous savez ce que je ressens Aurore, soupira doucement Thomas. Parlez-moi.  
\- Et si je vous parlais, que feriez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez aller contre la volonté d'un père, dit tristement Aurore.  
\- Je le peux, je suis frère du comte de la Fère, s'amusa Thomas pour l'aider à sourire, ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer, ne marchait pas du tout.  
\- Il est comte lui aussi…"

Voilà, c'était dit. Rouge de honte d'avoir cédé aux paroles, elle se disait qu'il allait trouver qui elle était et elle se le refusait. Thomas avait les yeux ronds de surprise. Comment la fille d'un Comte pouvait-elle être ainsi vêtue et courir sous l'orage, fuyant visiblement sa famille. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et il lui semblait que tous les malheurs du monde n'auraient suffit à expliquer l'état lamentable dans lequel était arrivée Aurore, elle, une fille de bonne famille. Le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la frêle silhouette à ses côtés, se posant tant de questions qu'aucune ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Cependant il savait qu'il devait réagir et ne pas la laisser ainsi.

En effet, Aurore, toujours rouge, se tordait les mains dans tous les sens, enfonçant même ses ongles dans la chair(e) tendre de sa main droite. La jeune héritière essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer et de ne pas perdre ses moyens malgré les larmes qu'elle sentait monter en une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge. Elle devait cependant ravaler tous ses sentiments et de ne pas se laisser déborder afin de pouvoir continuer de parler.

Thomas, lui, choisit de briser ce silence, d'une voix douce et agréable, loin de la surprise de ses yeux. Il se dit un instant qu'il était devenu maître dans l'art de parler de façon aimable alors qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Finalement, pensait-il, Anne lui aurait au moins appris cela. Cela le fit sourire un instant.

"Et bien... Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille de comte pouvait être aussi jolie et aussi douce. C'est une agréable surprise."

Aurore ne put rien répondre, surprise à son tour par les paroles de son compagnon. Que pouvait-elle répondre, sinon lui adresser un sourire gêné mais vrai ? Rien. Elle ne savait pas, encore une fois, comment réagir. Thomas le voyait bien, et baissant un instant le regard sur les mains d'Aurore, il fut saisit d'horreur en constatant qu'elle se faisait du mal. Alors n'écoutant plus sa raison, il prit doucement ses mains et, voyant le regard terriblement triste d'Aurore, il redevint grave et sérieux.

"Aurore, ne vous faites pas de mal voyons… Tout va bien, je vous l'assure. Tout ira bien. Je veux simplement vous aider. Je ne chercherai pas à me mettre en travers de votre volonté si vous désirez partir, mais sachez que vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de vous retrouver."

Thomas ne voulait pas vraiment parler ainsi, mais la détresse de la jeune femme le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Il aurait aimé lui imposer sa volonté et son aide mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'avait jamais été élevé ainsi et ne pouvait aller contre l'enseignement de sa mère. Elle était si douce et si bonne, toujours prompt à aider et à aimer ses enfants et ses gens. Il en gardait un souvenir ému et triste tant il l'avait aimée et elle lui l'avait bien rendu, contrairement à son père, pensait-il. Alors, malgré lui, il vit le sourire triste d'Aurore et sentit son coeur sourire à son tour. Il perdait la jeune femme mais gagnait un sourire. Ne pouvant lui en vouloir, il serra doucement sa main en souriant et céda avant même qu'elle ne lui parle.

"Si vous savez monter, je vous donnerai un cheval pour rentrer chez vous."

Aurore était touchée plus que tout de ses mots. Elle savait, elle sentait, qu'elle était libre de partir. Alors, mue par cette douceur et cette tendresse qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, elle lui sourit vraiment pour la première fois et, après l'avoir regardé avec calme, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, suivit d'un "merci" qui avait tout d'un souffle. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids et consciente, plus que jamais, qu'elle devait les aider et les protéger, elle serra tendrement sa main avant de prendre la parole.

"Je dois partir… Je suis… Désolée…"

Il ne chercha pas à la retenir quand elle se levait pour prendre congé. Non. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il lui avait laissé le choix et qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Aussi lui adressa-t-il un sourire tendre avant de lui proposer son bras de nouveau, qu'elle accepta afin de se laisser guider aux écuries.

"J'ai une monture qui vous conduira en sécurité avec calme. Vous n'aurez qu'à me faire parvenir une lettre pour que je vienne le chercher."

Thomas était peut-être un homme de parole, il n'en demeurait pas moins homme intelligent et il se disait qu'ainsi il pourrait rencontrer l'homme qui retenait prisonnière cette femme, sa fille. Il espérait en secret qu'Aurore ne se rende pas compte de sa manoeuvre.

"Je ne sais, c'est trop… Monsieur…"

Aurore se sentait idiote alors que Thomas lui présentait une magnifique jument baie, présentant une bonne assise. Conscient plus que jamais qu'elle n'avait sans doute pu avoir la chance d'avoir un tel cadeau, Thomas ne put qu'écouter son coeur.

"Ne dites pas cela Aurore… Et pour m'excuser de tout ce que je vous ai fait vivre, je vous offre cette jument. Vous verrez, elle est ambleuse et très douce, elle vous conviendra à merveille."

Aurore ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter un tel cadeau, c'était trop, bien trop. D'autant plus que son père ne pourrait souffrir une telle chose et qu'il lui ferait payer. Cependant la jeune femme ne pouvait pas refuser devant le regard rempli de douceur de Thomas qui avait vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir. Alors elle s'approcha de l'animal avec calme, lui tendit la main, et, voyant que la jument l'acceptait, elle lui caressa doucement le museau, le chanfrein puis le col. Aurore se sentait bien avec les animaux, bien mieux qu'avec ses semblables, et se laissa aller un instant. Thomas était attendri par ce qu'il voyait, ne pouvait cacher son sourire et son élan de tendresse pour elle. Il voyait une femme-enfant à protéger, et il n'y aurait eu son mariage avec Catherine et l'honneur de leur nom à sauver, il se serait sans doute laissé aller à lui faire la cour. Mais il était homme à tenir sa parole et il avait dit qu'il serait l'époux de Catherine, délaissée par Olivier qui lui avait préféré cette Anne que Thomas ne pouvait souffrir. Le jeune homme ne put que soupirer pour chasser les idées sombres qui le gagnaient et fit signe à un lad de seller le cheval pour Aurore, puis il prit la parole alors qu'Aurore revenait à ses côtés.

"J'imagine que vous partez tout de suite, sans rien me dire d'autre sur votre situation.

\- Je suis désolée… Vraiment... Mais… C'est pour vous. Dites merci à votre frère pour moi et à Anna… Vous avez été tellement gentil… Je ne vous oublierai jamais, répondit Aurore.  
\- Nous non plus nous ne vous oublierons jamais Aurore. Et nous ferons tout pour vous aider. N'oubliez pas que notre maison vous sera toujours ouverte, quoi qu'il se passe. Et si je ne suis pas là, faites porter un message chez les mousquetaires… Non, ne faites pas cela, dit Thomas en prenant ses mains avec douceur. Je souhaite vous aider. Vraiment.  
\- Merci Monsieur, murmura Aurore  
\- Thomas, pour vous, c'est Thomas.  
\- Merci Thomas, dit doucement Aurore."

Disant cela, elle prit la bride du cheval que lui tendait le domestique qui avait agi avec promptitude. Elle savait qu'elle devait partir, il devait en être ainsi. Alors, avec l'aide de Thomas qui prit doucement sa jambe, elle monta en selle, laissant sa robe dévoiler ses chevilles et le début de ses jambes. Thomas ne fit la remarque que sa peau était laiteuse et semblait douce, cependant, il le pensait très fort.

Après un derrière au-revoir, Aurore talonna sa jument et partit, sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes, consciente que l'Enfer l'attendait.


	3. Retrouvailles

Athos errait sans but dans les rues de Paris. Encore une soirée difficile, seul après avoir éconduit ses amis, à boire. Mais ce soir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il marchait d'un pas hésitant dans les rues de Paris, son insigne de mousquetaire bien planté sur son épaule. Peu de gens n'étaient pas chez eux, et le peu de personnes qu'il croisait n'étaient souvent que des vauriens ou des coupe-jarrets qui s'éloignaient de lui en voyant son insigne, son pistolet et son épée, conscients que cet homme du Roi pouvait les arrêter plus ou moins définitivement. Athos n'était pas de service et se moquait totalement de ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Il ne pensait qu'à la douleur qui serrait de nouveau son coeur comme à chaque fois qu'il buvait seul. Il ne pouvait dire, maintenant que les années passaient, s'il buvait à cause de la douleur où s'il souffrait à cause du vin. Pourtant la douleur était là, encore, toujours. Une douleur sourde et lancinante qui le forçait à boire plus encore afin d'oublier. Mais l'oubli par le vin est pervers. Il lui arrivait de ne plus penser à elle, à ce qu'elle avait fait, il oubliait un peu plus facilement l'absence de ce frère qu'il avait perdu. Mais au matin… Pour l'heure, Athos s'efforçait de ne pas penser au réveil qu'il savait déjà difficile. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir de cet état second qui lui permettait un instant de se croire capable de vivre et non plus de survivre.

La ruelle était déserte à ses yeux et il marchait droit devant, ne regardant que le sol pour ne pas perdre son équilibre bêtement, lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un le percutait. Le mousquetaire mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et de reprendre ses esprits. Alors qu'il allait se mettre à bougonner et à faire des remontrances à la personne qui ne semblait pas regarder devant elle, il vit une forme humaine, une femme sans doute, plaquée contre le mur, dans une attitude effrayée. Dans la nuit éclairée uniquement par la lueur de la pleine lune, il eut un choc. Athos, le mousquetaire si calme, si froid parfois, ne put se retenir, et, semblant être possédé, il se jeta en avant afin de regarder la forme humaine. C'est alors qu'elle poussa un cri en se roulant en boule. Dès ce moment, Athos n'eut plus aucun doute sur celle qui se tenait devant lui, malgré la pénombre, malgré les années, malgré l'alcool. Comment ne pas reconnaître la forme qu'il avait devant lui ? Cette jeune femme qui était partie sans rien dire avec l'aide de son frère ? Personne n'aurait pu et surtout pas lui. Elle était le symbole d'une vie heureuse, d'un temps passé qui n'était plus et qui ne serait sans doute jamais. Athos fit quelques pas en arrière et buta contre le mur dans son dos ce qui le ramena à la réalité brutalement. Dégrisé en un instant, il trouva la force de faire face et de s'approcher d' "elle".

"Tout va bien, ce n'est rien."

Si sa voix était presque douce, il n'était, et ne serait sans doute jamais, capable d'avoir la douceur de Thomas. Cependant il s'efforçait de ne pas se montrer brutal, sachant pertinemment que le vin pouvait le rendre mauvais. Elle, toujours en boule, tremblait plus que jamais et le mousquetaire pu le sentir en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur ni la faire fuir et ne pouvait la laisser ainsi. Alors, malgré sa prudence, il agissait doucement afin de la rassurer bien qu'il sache que cela ne servait à rien.

"Regardez-moi… Regardez-moi jeune-fille… Regardez, c'est Olivier de la Fère, vous vous souvenez ?"

Il savait qu'il devait lui donner son ancien nom, le nom qu'elle connaissait sans doute, qu'elle avait peut-être retenu. Et cela semblait marcher. Athos vit se lever vers lui un regard horriblement triste, perdu, horrifié et il ne put que sentir son coeur se serrer de douleur. Elle n'avait pas changé. En vérité, elle avait changé, mais pas comme il l'aurait espéré. Aurore paraissait encore plus soumise et plus misérable.

Aurore était terrorisée et ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Cependant, les mots d'Olivier, devenu Athos, touchaient son coeur. Elle se souvenait de ce nom, de ces gens si gentils avec elle. Alors elle se dit qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance, lui faire confiance. C'est pourquoi elle se décida à le regarder, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, silencieuse et confuse. Elle voyait en face d'elle la force et la douleur, l'autorité et la douceur aussi. Un mélange fou et totalement improbable mais qui rendait cet homme humain aux yeux de l'animal traqué qu'était devenue Aurore.

Lorsque Athos compris qu'il avait établit un lien avec elle, comme autrefois son frère, il sut qu'il devait reprendre le flambeau. Alors doucement, calmement, il prit sur lui d'agir certes rudement pour elle, mais il ne pouvait la laisser dans cette rue sale. Alors le mousquetaire, conscient qu'elle hurlerait sans doute, souleva la petite chose dans ses bras. Elle était légère et il n'eut aucun mal à se relever avec elle contre lui. Une fois debout, il put constater avec étonnement qu'Aurore ne bougeait ni ne hurlait, au contraire. Elle était d'un calme parfait, presque inconsciente, ce qui arracha un soupir à Athos qui se mit à lui parler avec douceur.

"Ça va aller Aurore… Je ne vous ai pas oubliée et je vais vous aider, je vous le promets."

C'était, comme autrefois son frère, un vœu pieux qui comptait bien se voir réaliser puisque son cadet ne pouvait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Alors quand elle se laissa faire, il fut soulagé et prit sur lui de l'emmener chez lui. Après tout, personne n'habitait sa petite mansarde hormis lui-même, et elle serait tranquille pour se reposer et lui raconter son histoire.

Aurore se laissait porter, consciente qu'il pouvait faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait. Cependant elle n'avait pas envie de se battre, plus envie de résister. Tout ce qui comptait désormais c'était que tout s'arrête pour elle, alors Athos ou un autre, cela lui importait peu. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle venait de vivre, à ce qui allait en découler et ce qui se passerait pour ceux qui l'aidaient. Alors, dans un sursaut de courage, malgré les larmes et la fatigue, elle puisa dans ses dernières forces afin de murmurer.

"Non… Laissez-moi… Thomas…"

Le dernier mot arracha un frisson de tristesse à Athos qui n'eut le coeur de lui répondre sur l'instant. Il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort, mais non violemment, contre lui. Aurore le sentit mais n'eut pas peur cependant, elle avait confiance en cet homme malgré la situation. Elle n'avait peur que d'une chose… D'EUX.

Athos, après avoir marché un moment avec la douce Aurore dans les bras, finit par la déposer sur son lit défait dans une petite chambre en désordre. Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la petite forme roulée en boule sur la couverture. Le mousquetaire, pourtant habitué à retenir ses émotions ne put s'empêcher de soupirer tristement tout en secourant la tête. Aurore lui faisait de la peine et il savait qu'il allait lui faire encore du mal quand il lui parlerait de Thomas. Mais pour l'instant il avait plus urgent à faire ; il devait l'aider et la calmer pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et comment la secourir. Alors il prit doucement une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés, sans la toucher et attendit un moment qu'elle se calme et se sente en sécurité.

Les minutes douloureuses finirent par passer et Aurore se calmait peu à peu quand Athos comprit qu'il pouvait essayer d'agir. Doucement il se leva pour servir à la jeune femme la seule chose qu'il possédait dans sa modeste demeure, du vin, et lui apporta en lui parlant tout en reprenant sa place.

"Tenez, cela va vous faire du bien. On n'offre en général pas du vin à une jeune femme, mais croyez-moi, cela vous aidera."

Aurore n'aimait pas le vin et ne l'avait jamais aimé et pour cause… Toute sa vie elle avait souffert à cause de l'alcool et ne supportait pas d'en boire, cependant la promesse d'Athos était tentante et, semblant ne pas réfléchir, elle attrapa le verre d'une main tremblante. Athos lui sourit doucement bien qu'elle ne le regardait pas.

"Bien Aurore… Allez-y doucement… C'est bien."

On aurait pu croire qu'il parlait à une petite fille et de fait, pour Athos, c'était le cas. Il savait qu'elle était jeune, pratiquement le même âge que Thomas, et cela le touchait car il voulait l'aider. Athos avait cette force en lui le poussant à aider ceux qu'il choisissait. Il l'avait fait, il le faisait encore, avec Aramis, son ami et frère, et il le faisait maintenant avec Aurore. Et ce mousquetaire attentionné voyait avec un certain plaisir qu'Aurore l'écoutait. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui parler et qu'elle ne se braquerait pas. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, préférant de loin affronter les gardes rouges que d'avoir cette lourde conversation. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, il était trop tard.

"Aurore, comment allez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?  
\- Bien… Rien…"

Des mots à peine murmurés pour toute réponse, Athos se sentait malgré tout chanceux qu'elle réponde tout de go. Alors il lui sourit tout doucement tandis qu'elle jouait avec son verre, y faisant tanguer le vin à l'intérieur tant par ses tremblements que par ses mouvements. Le mousquetaire savait qu'elle allait mal et qu'elle ne voulait parler. Cependant toute sa conscience lui hurlait de parler, de lui poser des questions, pour la libérer. Alors calmement il reprit la parole, espérant qu'elle ne se braquerait pas.

"Je sais que vous avez peur, mais vous savez que je ne vous ferai rien. Je veux vous aider, d'accord ? Vous pouvez tout me dire, je vous l'assure."

Aurore entendait ce qu'il lui disait, mais elle refusait de parler. Elle avait bien trop peur de ce qu' « il » pourrait lui faire à lui si jamais « il » le retrouvait. Mais elle sentait qu'il voulait vraiment l'aider et cela lui faisait du mal. Alors elle poussa un long soupir avant de lui parler d'une voix étreinte, brisée.

"Non… Non, si je vous le dis… S'ils me retrouvent… Vous allez souffrir, vous et Monsieur Thomas… Alors non…"

Athos sentit son coeur se briser. Ainsi elle n'avait pas oublié qui il était mais elle n'avait pas non plus oublié Thomas. Pourquoi les choses ne se passaient jamais simplement pour lui ? Il se le demandait vraiment. A son tour il soupira et prit la parole. Il devait lui dire maintenant que son cadet n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu. Cela lui ferait du mal de toute évidence, mais au moins ce serait fait. Alors il se lança.

« Aurore, je vous l'assure, personne ne fera de mal à Thomas… Il a bien changé et… Il n'est plus celui que vous avez connu. Personne ne lui fera de mal. Alors parlez-moi. Je veux vous aider. Je veux vous voir sourire. »

Le mousquetaire essayait d'être calme et doux avec elle et pourtant rien n'y faisait. Il sentait bien qu'un lien venait de se briser. La jeune femme devant lui regardait fixement devant elle, comme si les paroles à propos de Thomas ne l'avaient pas touchée, comme si elle n'était plus là. Et pourtant…

Dans la tête d'Aurore tout se passait très vite. Les idées, les souvenirs, la peur de l'avenir. Et cette certitude ancrée en elle : c'était de sa faute. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Thomas qui rende si triste son frère, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que cela était de son fait. Alors enfin, après de très longues minutes, elle tourna la tête pour poser sur Athos un regard d'une lassitude sans fin. Ces yeux-là avaient tout d'un appel au secours muet et pourtant la voix se fit plus ferme.

« Vous ne pouvez pas. Tous ceux qui m'ont aidée ont eu des ennuis… Monsieur Thomas aussi visiblement… Alors… Tuez moi, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire. »

Des paroles terribles dans la bouche d'une jeune femme et pourtant si criantes de vérité qu'Athos en eut des frissons. Il savait que ce n'était pas les effets du froid mais un écho terrible à son passé. Ne voulant pas sombrer une nouvelle fois dans la mélancolie, il attrapa le verre de vin à moitié vide des mains d'Aurore et s'astreint à parler d'une voix douce.

« Non Aurore. Non, je ne le ferai pas. Je vais me battre pour que vous puissiez vivre, même si vous ne le voulez pas. Thomas serait d'accord avec moi. Alors pour commencer, vous allez tout me dire, tout me raconter. Ensuite, nous verrons ce que nous ferons. »

Athos avait l'âme d'un chef et cela se sentait. Aurore, comme toujours en face de l'autorité ne pouvait que plier. Alors, rentrant les épaules et baissant la tête, elle obéit. Comme toujours. Le mousquetaire n'était pas sot et pouvait très bien faire la différence entre la libre parole et la soumission à un ordre. Cependant il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle se livre enfin. Ce serait seulement à ce moment-là qu'il pourrait commencer à faire ce qu'il fallait.

« Ils… Ils ont…, sa voix n'était qu'un souffle douloureux. Mon père… Il a organisé un…Un rendez-vous avec l'homme que… Que je devais épouser… Et… Il m'a frappé car je ne voulais pas… Et puis cet homme… Dans les jardins… Il a… Il a essayé de me… Il m'a… violée… Mais… Je ne sais pas… J'ai attrapé une pierre… J'ai frappé. Je me suis enfuie… je crois que… il est mort… Je… »

Elle ne pouvait continuer. Un flot de larmes dévalait ses joues pâles. Comment trouver la force de s'arrêter après avoir vécut le pire ?  
Le mousquetaire lui, la regardait avec cette expression interdite et terrifiante. Il ne comprenait pas comment on avait pu frapper et violer une si jolie et fragile jeune femme. S'il avait eu des doutes quant aux mauvais traitements il y a des années, jamais il n'aurait pensé à cela. Jamais. Cependant Olivier savait qu'il devait rester calme afin de ne pas effrayer d'avantage sa fragile compagne. Alors, aussi calmement que possible, il prit la parole.

« Aurore… Je n'ai pas de mot pour dire combien je suis désolé. Mais maintenant tout cela est fini, d'accord ? Je vais vous aider. Nous allons vous trouver un refuge.  
\- Non… »

Le cri était déchirant et la terreur des yeux d'Aurore réelle. Elle avait peur pour Athos et celui-ci le savait. D'autant plus touché que depuis tant d'années personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi – enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait – il essayait de ne pas paraître trop ferme.

« Je ne vous laisse pas le choix et j'en suis désolé… Vous êtes sous ma protection maintenant et je ne laisserai personne vous faire de mal. Personne. Pas même Thomas. »

Ce commentaire lui échappa et il regretta aussitôt de l'avoir fait. Mais il était trop tard. Aurore ne comprenait pas et le regardait, effarée. Comment Thomas pouvait lui faire du mal ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Athos lui, ne le savait que trop bien, mais il refusait, pour l'instant, de lui en parler.

« Je vous l'expliquerai plus tard Aurore… Maintenant, vous devez dormir. Je veillerai sur vous. »

Sans un mot il la força à s'allonger sous les couvertures et il attendit, à côté d'elle. Il savait que les larmes, la peur, la fatigue auraient raison d'elle. Alors il attendit… Et elle s'endormit.

La nuit fut longue et compliquée pour Aurore comme pour Athos tant la jeune-femme fit des cauchemars. Ses cris emplirent la pièce plongée dans le silence plus d'une fois sans jamais qu'elle ne soit pourtant réveillée. Le mousquetaire dut faire preuve d'une douceur immense afin de la calmer et de la rallonger à chaque crise. Quand enfin le soleil apparut dans la pièce, Aurore ouvrit les yeux, et, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle s'assit sur le lit. Ses rêves et son esprit embrumé lui interdisaient de réfléchir. Pourtant, en posant les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait, elle put voir Athos en train de préparer, pour une fois, un thé. Lui qui avait l'habitude de finir les bouteilles de vin devait improviser et il ne s'en sortait pas si mal que cela. Un thé fumant, un morceau de pain et un fruit. C'était à se demander où il avait trouvé tout cela. Mais, en homme secret qu'il était, il ne dit rien alors qu'il posait le tout sur les genoux d'Aurore.

« Bonjour Aurore. Mangez, cela vous fera du bien. »

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas manger tant elle avait la gorge nouée. Elle regardait fixement le thé fumant tout en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Une fois un peu plus alerte, elle ne sut que murmurer :

« Je… Je n'ai pas faim…  
\- Je sais, mais il faut que vous mangiez un peu… Une bouchée de pain et buvez le thé. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Aurore, docile, obéissante, prit une bouchée de pain et but son thé, sous le regard attentif du mousquetaire. Ce dernier n'aimait pas le comportement de sa petite invitée mais savait que cela venait de son éducation. Il savait que tout n'avait pas été simple pour elle et ne voulait pas la brusquer. Cependant il devait l'aider à passer un cap, ce cap de la terreur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose avec insistance. Mais comment faire ? Il n'avait de cela aucune idée. Peut-être que lui faire comprendre avec des mots ne suffisait pas. Alors comment faire ? Il se dit alors qu'elle était une petite biche blessée qu'il devait soigner, c'est pourquoi ses yeux brillaient d'une douceur qu'il était loin d'imaginer lui-même.

Aurore ne s'y trompait pas elle. Elle voyait bien la douceur de cet homme au physique si rude, mais, malgré elle, elle avait peur. De quoi ? C'était bien la question qu'elle se posait. Avoir peur d'un homme qui ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus était tout simplement stupide et pourtant. Pourtant elle avait en elle cette peur chevillée au corps. Elle avait peur pour elle, mais pas seulement. Elle savait que s'Ils la retrouvaient, alors Athos aurait à en souffrir aussi et elle ne supportait pas cette idée. Serrant dans sa main la tasse de thé, elle ne se rendit pas compte que son esprit divaguait et était happé dans les souvenirs douloureux. C'est pourquoi quand le mousquetaire mit sa main sur son bras, elle poussa un petit cri étranglé, comme une souris.

« Chut... Ça va aller, la rassura Athos.  
\- Je... sais... dit Aurore d'une voie brisée.  
\- Non, tu ne sais pas. Je t'assure que tout va bien se passer. Il suffit de me faire confiance. D'accord ? Personne ne te fera plus de mal. Ni moi, ni personne.  
\- Ni... Thomas... »

La jeune-femme n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait dit son sauveur. Thomas ne pourrait plus lui en faire. Mais elle n'avait jamais douté de la gentillesse de ce frère cadet qu'elle n'avait que peu connu.

Athos ne put que pousser un soupir à la phrase de sa petite protégée. Ainsi elle n'oubliait rien concernant son frère. Cela lui faisait du mal en un sens car lui dire l'étrange et folle vérité l'obligeait à replonger dans des souvenirs qu'il ne tenait pas à voir de nouveau exposés au grand jour. Ceux d'un départ, d'une perte, d'une mort... Les mains de l'homme tremblèrent un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne afin d'enlever la tasse et le petit-déjeuner d'Aurore. Ce ne fut qu'après ce moment qui lui permit de se reprendre qu'il put enfin s'asseoir à côté d'elle, plus serein en apparence, mais plus torturé que jamais. Il allait devoir lui révéler quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui à jamais...


	4. Révélations

**Révélations**

Athos, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, prit enfin la parole afin de briser le silence qui s'était abattu sur la pièce. Un silence lourd, épais, froid. Il pouvait presque sentir la peur d'Aurore et savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, sinon parler pour lui faire comprendre que la vie n'était pas celle qu'elle pensait et que Thomas n'avait pas souffert par sa faute... Quoi qu'en y songeant, c'était le départ d'Aurore qui avait déclenché pour ainsi dire les hostilités. Refusant d'y penser plus avant, il poussa un long soupire et se lança.

« Aurore, je vous dois la vérité sur Thomas... Vous ne l'avez pas oublié et... Je ne peux pas vous laisser ainsi... »

Athos alternait le _vous_ et le _tu_ d'une façon singulière mais cela rassurait quelque peu Aurore. Un homme qui la voulait et voulait lui faire du mal lui donnerait du _tu_ sans ménagement. Un homme distant et froid aurait le _vous_ facile. Elle savait que c'était sans doute idiot, mais elle se sentait rassurée de le voir aussi perdu qu'elle en fin de compte. Cela lui permit de relever des yeux d'une grande tristesse vers lui, qu'Athos prit pour un signe d'encouragement à continuer.

« C'est une histoire un peu... Compliquée mais je...  
\- _Toc toc toc._ »

Les trois coups sur la porte firent sursauter Aurore qui, d'instinct, se roula de nouveau en boule, alors qu'Athos allait à la porte, non sans avoir saisi son arme au passage. Ce dernier était un peu tendu sans vraiment s'en être rendu compte. Sans doute le fait de devoir protéger Aurore. Il refusait qu'on vienne la chercher chez lui pour lui faire du mal et il était prêt à tout pour la protéger, comme, il le savait, l'aurait fait Thomas.  
C'est pourquoi il ouvrit la porte juste assez pour voir le visage de la personne se tenant de l'autre côté. Athos n'était pas avenant et avait le visage fermé et froid. C'est ce que comprit instantanément l'homme lui faisant face...

« Aramis... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda abruptement Athos.  
\- On s'inquiète pour toi à la caserne... Tu étais de garde ce matin, répondit le-dit Aramis.  
\- Je vais bien. C'est bon.  
\- Laisse-moi entrer.. »

Aramis était l'ami le plus fidèle d'Athos depuis des années. Depuis cinq années pour être précis. Un lien unique existait entre eux. Un lien aussi indéfectible qu'un lien de fraternité. Les secrets, la mort et les combats les avaient liés aussi sûrement que le sang. C'est pourquoi, bien que bougonnant, Athos fit entrer son ami. Après tout, Aramis était du genre à savoir aider les jeunes femmes. C'était peut-être un signe...  
Aramis, légèrement plus grand et plus fin que son ami, avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux longs bouclés, ce qui lui donnait un charme ravageur aux yeux des femmes. Et il fallait bien dire qu'il ne se privait pas, même si, de l'avis de tous, il s'était calmé depuis qu'il avait rencontré une mystérieuse maîtresse. Aramis, une fois dans la pièce, vit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas besoin d'être un mousquetaire expérimenté pour voir et ressentir la douleur dans la pièce. Alors qu'il allait demander à son ami ce qu'il se passait, il vit une petite forme roulée en boule sur le lit d'Athos. Aramis, les yeux ronds comme jamais, allait de la femme à Athos sans comprendre. Ce dernier, dans un soupir, ferma la porte.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...  
\- Et bien... J'aimerais croire à quelque chose, mais là... Athos, tu m'expliques ?  
\- Je te présente Aurore. Longue histoire.  
\- Et bien... J'ai tout mon temps. Tréville m'a donné la journée pour te... retrouver. »

Le sourire d'Aramis et le sous-entendu étaient clair. Le Capitaine pensait sans doute qu'il avait eu quelque aventure nocturne assez « fatigante ». Entre l'alcool qui était son pêché et les combats avec les gardes rouges... Mais Athos n'était ni saoul ni enfermé au Châtelet, ce qui ravissait Aramis tout autant que cela lui faisait peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il le sentait.

« Aramis, je te présente Aurore... Aurore, vous n'avez rien à craindre... Regardez, Aramis est un ami. Je vous l'assure. Sinon je ne l'aurai pas rentrer. S'il te plaît... »

Athos effleura tout doucement l'épaule d'Aurore qui, mue par cet instinct qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, posa les yeux sur Athos puis sur Aramis. Un seul regard et elle comprit que les deux hommes ne lui feraient rien. Alors elle s'assit lentement, tout en évitant maintenant leurs regards. Athos savait qu'il y avait là bien plus qu'il n'avait osé demander. Aurore lui faisait confiance comme jadis elle l'avait fait avec Thomas. Alors il s'assit sur sa chaise et fit signe à Aramis de faire de même.

« Garde cette histoire pour toi Aramis. Si quelqu'un d'autre est au courant, je saurai que cela vient de toi. »

La menace était claire et sans appel. Aramis n'était pas un sot, c'est pourquoi, après avoir enlevé son chapeau, il posa sa main sur son cœur.

« Tu as ma parole. »

Entre eux, cela valait plus que tout. Aramis n'avait pas failli à sa parole depuis son entrée chez les mousquetaires et ne comptait pas le faire sur l'instant. Il tenait à son ami et à l'honneur. Un peu trop selon Porthos, mais... C'était ainsi.  
Sachant que son ami ne dirait rien, Athos entreprit de raconter l'histoire d'Aurore, de sa première visite à La Fère à son arrivée dans cette maison. Cependant il omit de mentionner ce qu'était devenu Thomas... pour l'instant.

Aramis, comme Athos d'ailleurs, ne supportait qu'on puisse faire du mal à une jeune femme. Mais que cela vienne de sa propre famille était tout bonnement impensable. Certes il avait connu les rudesses d'une enfance passée sans amour et sous les coups d'un père légèrement tyrannique, mais il ne pouvait imaginer qu'un père, aussi cruel soit-il, puisse organiser lui-même le viol de sa fille. Cela en était trop. Trop pour un homme habitué à l'honneur depuis des années. Il serait malgré lui les poings sur la table, tendu comme un arc, blanc comme un linge. Athos qui connaissait plus que bien son ami savait ce qu'il éprouvait et ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Mais à cet instant précis, il y avait bien plus en jeu que l'honneur d'Aurore. Il y avait sa vie. La vie d'une enfant ravagée par un père maltraitant, par un fiancé cruel et violant, par un souvenir de Thomas... Athos devait essayer de calmer tout le monde. Aramis et son ardente envie de vengeance. Aurore et sa peur incontrôlable. Lui-même et sa terrible histoire. Alors il se racla la gorge comme pour sortir tout le monde de sa transe – car Aurore n'avait prononcé un mot depuis l'arrivée d'Aramis – et prit la décision de continuer son histoire. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter là. Il avait commencé d'ouvrir un livre et ne pouvait le refermer avant d'en avoir lu les derniers mots.

« Ce n'était que le début, dit Athos. Il y a plus que cela en jeu maintenant... Une vérité que... je n'ai jamais dit à personne. Ni à Tréville, ni à qui que ce soit. Un secret qui ne sera plus uniquement le mien désormais... »

Aramis était plus qu'étonné des paroles de son ami et Aurore ne savait que penser. Loin d'être stupide, Aramis savait que quelque chose rongeait Athos depuis leur première rencontre. Athos était sombre, secret, buvant plus que de raison pour oublier des souvenirs dont personne ne connaissait la teneur. N'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'il cachait quelque chose de lourd. Aurore elle, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Athos pouvait lui faire confiance à ce point. Cependant elle sentait bien que ce secret était lié à Thomas dont le nom n'avait pas été prononcé depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans le récit de sa vie. Aurore avait peur. Peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Thomas, peur qu'il soit trop tard pour Athos, peur qu'il soit trop tard pour Aramis désormais gardien de son secret. Alors, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume, elle ne dit rien, attendant qu'on lui livre un secret qui n'était pas le sien mais qui allait le devenir. Athos devait se lancer. Il savait les deux personnes à ses côtés suspendues à ses dires. Mais comment aborder tout cela ? Comment se livrer alors qu'il avait tout bonnement préféré fuir et ne plus être ce comte de la Fère qu'il aurait dû être ? Cela était difficile, mais, en voyant l'attitude d'Aurore, il sut qu'il ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Sa voix ne se fit que murmure mais elle ne tremblait pas, ce qui l'étonna.

« Thomas, mon frère, m'avait mit en garde contre Anne. Cette femme que je croyais aimer plus que ma propre vie. Il n'avait dit cent fois de me méfier, qu'elle n'était pas celle que je pensais. Mais je ne l'ai jamais écouté, voyant dans son attitude la jalousie d'un petit frère que je forçais à épouser une femme afin de sauver l'honneur de notre famille... Si seulement je l'avais écouté... »

Athos s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs et ne voyait plus la pièce autour de lui. Il était revenu à La Fère, le jour terrible où il avait perdu son frère et sa femme...

 _Les cris d'Anne avait résonné depuis la petite anti-chambre de Thomas dans toute la maison. Ces cris, Athos ne pourrait jamais les oublier, il le savait, alors qu'il courrait rejoindre sa femme. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Son petit frère, en sang, étendu sur le tapis, se tenant le ventre. Debout, face à lui, Anne, une étrange expression sur le visage, une dague à la main. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se jetait auprès de son petit frère. Athos tremblait de peur de le voir ainsi, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il prit Thomas dans ses bras, hurlant qu'on appelle le médecin, appuyant de son mieux sur la blessure de son cadet._

 _« Ça va aller petit-frère... Ça va aller...  
\- Olivier... Ne... ne la... crois pas... Je... S'il te plaît... »_

 _Thomas éprouvait une douleur à nulle autre pareille. Il connaissait les douleurs des coups d'épée depuis son entrée chez les mousquetaires, mais c'était là une autre douleur. Celle de la trahison. Il l'avait tellement bien jugée, cette femme qui essayait de lui ôter la vie. C'est pour cela qu'il s'accrochait si durement à Olivier, luttant pour ne pas abandonner son existence. Ce dernier le berçait doucement, murmurant toujours de douces paroles, comme jadis leur mère avait fait._

 _« Olivier... Thomas... il a essayé de... il voulait... me forcer... je... Je me suis défendue... Tu comprends... je...  
\- Il suffit ! »_

 _Les mots avaient claqué dans l'air comme un coup de fouet alors que les domestiques arrivaient afin pour aider Athos. Anna était là, elle aussi, blanche comme Thomas, tremblante, mais faisant de son mieux. La maison était sens dessus-dessous et Olivier ne pensait plus, incapable d'avoir autre chose à l'esprit que la mort peut-être prochaine de son petit frère bien aimé..._

Athos marqua une pose dans son récit en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue et le ramener dans le présent. Aurore était blanche comme jamais, serrant d'une main les couvertures, de l'autre son poing à en faire couler une petite goutte de sang sur le lit. Aramis savait que son ami ne pouvait pas réagir quand Athos se leva chercher un peu, juste un peu, de vin. Alors il pris sa place, et, avec une douceur infini, il serra la main d'Aurore dans la sienne pour la forcer à lâcher prise, tout en soufflant doucement.

« Ça va aller... Il n'a pas fini son récit encore... »

Il était d'une extrême douceur, ce qui faisait du bien à Aurore qui, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Thomas en sang, se laissait faire, enfin.  
Athos poussa un long soupir avant de faire face à la fenêtre et de prendre la parole, replongeant une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs.

« Le médecin est arrivé assez rapidement... Heureusement... »

 _Athos n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son frère et en était totalement incapable. Le médecin lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'il allait se réveiller assez vite, rien n'y faisait. Olivier savait que son petit frère avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de revenir à lui, il se refusait de lâcher cette main froide et pâle. Personne n'avait pu le faire sortir de la chambre. Tout les domestiques s'étaient fait rabrouer avec violence. Seule la petite Anna, amie de Thomas, se risquait à venir de temps à autre. Alors, quand il fallut lui dire que Anne était toujours là, les mains en sang, la jeune domestique fut envoyée au front sans ménagement._

 _« Maître... il faut que vous alliez voir votre femme... s'il vous plaît... »_

 _Anna osa poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme voûté et dévasté qu'était Athos. Ce dernier eut un violent geste de recul, ce qui ne découragea pas la petite Anna qui, comme l'avait remarqué Thomas depuis des mois, était amoureuse de son maître. Elle reposa doucement sa main, prenant son courage à deux mains malgré sa jeunesse._

 _« Maître... Il vous faut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé... Vous le devez à Monsieur Thomas... »_

 _Les mots avaient visé juste et Olivier, après un long soupir, se redressa enfin._

 _« Reste ici. S'il bouge un cheveu, viens me chercher. »_

 _Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il laissa Anna dans la pièce pour prendre soin de Thomas. Il savait qu'elle le ferait. Elle l'avait fait pour la petite Aurore que Thomas espérait toujours sauver. Elle le ferait pour son petit maître. Il la savait dévouée._

 _Son pas lourd l'emmena dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Anne, sa femme tant aimée. Ce fut là qu'il la trouva, assise dans un fauteuil, face à la fenêtre, la dague sur ses genoux. La vue du sang, le sang de Thomas, le figea sur place. Il sentait monter en lui une haine sourde qu'il n'avait que rarement éprouvée.  
Anne l'avait entendu arriver et ne bougea pas. Elle se contentait de fixer le jardin en face d'elle, consciente que désormais, il allait en être de sa parole contre celle de Thomas et, à la réaction de son mari, elle avait peur de s'être trompée. C'est pourquoi, dans ce silence, elle priait le Diable pour qu'il emporte Thomas. Ainsi, il ne pourrait plus parler. _

_« Pourquoi ? »_

 _Le ton froid de son homme sortit Anne de ses prières. Elle s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cette question. Cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Elle pouvait s'expliquer. Il fallait qu'elle soit convaincante. Elle le serait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout faire croire à cet homme fou d'elle. C'était le moment de se lancer. Elle prit donc le soin d'avoir une voix brisée, blanche, lointaine... C'était son moment._

 _« Il est jaloux Olivier... Il ne supporte pas son mariage avec Catherine... Il... il a voulu me forcer... me... me faire du mal... pour se venger de toi... de moi... de nous... Oh... je ne voulais pas... Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter... j'ai... J'ai pris sa dague... j'ai... Olivier... Je ne voulais pas... »_

 _Des larmes qu'elle simulait. Des tremblements qu'elle provoquait. Elle était parfaite, elle le savait. Elle espérait simplement que cela suffise mais refusait de douter. Il n'était plus temps de douter. Athos s'approchait d'un pas raide, les traits tirés, les yeux rougis. Il avait pleuré elle le voyait. Mais comme toujours, quand il était seul, sans personne pour le voir. Olivier était un homme fort. Trop._

 _« Je ne te crois pas. Thomas n'est pas comme cela. Je connais mon frère. S'il avait une raison de nous en vouloir c'est parce que je l'ai forcé à épouser Catherine alors qu'il avait déjà une fiancée. Il ne serait pas allé aussi loin. Non. Je ne te crois pas. »_

 _Olivier était calme, trop calme. Anne savait que cela cachait une tempête à venir et qu'il n'était pas bon d'être dans les parages. Cependant elle se devait de l'affronter si elle voulait gagner cette guerre.  
Olivier vint se planter devant elle, fixant le sang de ses mains, et, d'un geste brusque lui arracha la main-gauche de Thomas. Il la gardait en main, la pointe menaçante en avant, placée devant le cœur de celle qu'il aimait malgré lui. Le jeune comte était totalement désemparé. Qui croire ? Sa femme qui disait que Thomas avait voulu la forcer ? Thomas qui lui avait dit de ne pas croire Anne et qui gisait dans son lit ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait le cœur déchiré en deux. Pour lui, femme et frère formaient un tout qu'il ne pouvait diviser. Mais ce soir là, la vie s'était chargé de couper son âme en deux. Et ce n'était pas les mots chevrotants de Madame de la Fère qui y changeaient quelque chose..._

 _« Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Comment aurais-je pu inventer cela ? Olivier... Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ni à toi ni à Thomas mais... Il a essayé et... Oh Seigneur que je regrette...  
\- Il est trop tard. »_

 _C'était une sentence. Le ton froid et calme d'Athos avait clos la discussion et Anne le savait. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. S'il avait agi ainsi c'était qu'il ne pouvait faire face à ses sentiments. Mieux valait attendre un peu que Thomas s'en remette ou y passe... C'était mieux ainsi._

 _« Je t'interdis de sortir de cette chambre tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé. Si tu sors, tu t'exposes à la justice du Comte. »_

 _Olivier n'était plus l'ombre de lui-même et se devait de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour préserver tout le monde. En enfermant Anne dans leur chambre, il savait que personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Ni domestiques, ni gens du village. Car Thomas était aimé. Fortement. Et la nouvelle de son état pourrait être fatale à Anne, comtesse ou non. Olivier voulait la protéger même si elle était coupable. Pour l'instant seul comptait Thomas... juste Thomas._

Athos du s'arrêter un nouvelle fois pour boire un peu de vin. Ce répit, Aramis l'utilisa pour porter un verre d'eau à une Aurore tendue et terrorisée, et pour venir poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Merci... Pour ta confiance... »

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il adressa à Athos. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. _Athos n'était pas, n'était plus, un homme de sentiments_. Il ne voulait pas forcer son ami et lui laissait le temps de se reprendre afin de faire de son mieux pour leur expliquer la suite sans faire de mal à Aurore. Aurore qui justement buvait en silence son verre d'eau, toujours blanche mais contente au fond d'elle qu'Aramis soit là pour l'aider. Car elle n'aurait pu faire face seule à Athos et son secret. Secret qu'Athos continuait à livrer, toujours devant la fenêtre.

« J'ai attendu plus de trois jours avant que Thomas ne revienne complètement à lui et puisse m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé... Et... Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles... Ni mon cœur... »

 _Olivier était assis à côté de son frère, lui tenant la main, un large sourire réconfortant sur le visage. Il était plus qu'heureux de voir que son petit frère était bel et bien en vie, malgré la pâleur de son visage et les cernes marquées autour de ses yeux. La seule chose qui comptait en cet instant était la santé de son frère et bien évidement, la vérité.  
Olivier tenait dans ses mains un verre de lait et de miel qu'il tendait à son frère._

 _« Bois petit-frère, ça te fera du bien !  
\- Merci At...Olivier, » lui dit Thomas dans un sourire. _

_Se relever était chose compliquée mais Thomas le fit tant bien que mal. Il connaissait la douleur des armes ayant été blessé chez les aspirants, lors d'un duel un peu stupide. C'est pourquoi il ne disait rien, se contentant d'endurer la douleur, en essayant de faire bonne figure. Athos ne se trompait pas, Thomas souffrait mais ne le montrait pas. Cela avait toujours été le cas, même lorsque, enfant, leur père le battait jusqu'au sang. Toujours enjoué et souriant, Thomas ne voulait pas inquiéter Athos, qui, bien évidement, ne s'en faisait que plus de soucis encore. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé avec les années et voulait tirer toute l'affaire au clair le plus vite possible. Alors après avoir attendu que le verre de lait soit totalement avant de poser la question qui ferait mal._

 _« Thomas... Tu te rappelles ce qu'il c'est passé ? »_

 _Le silence, lourd de sens, entre les deux frères, ne laissait aucun doute quant à la réponse._

 _« Oui...murmura Thomas.  
\- Raconte-moi...  
\- D'accord... »_

 _Alors, les yeux baissés car il savait que son frère n'allait pas aimer, Thomas entreprit de lui expliquer tout ce dont il se souvenait. Et il savait qu'il allait faire du mal à son aîné._

 _Athos poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en livrant à ses amis la vérité ou ce qui avait ruiné sa vie à jamais._

 _« Thomas avait appris qui elle était vraiment... Anne n'était qu'une voleuse, une meurtrière. Thomas l'avait mise devant le fait accompli en lui proposant de ne rien me dire si elle partait en prétextant suivre un amant. Anne a refusé et ne voyant aucune solution, elle s'est jetée sur Thomas pour le faire taire à jamais. Elle avait voulu tuer mon frère pour m'asservir et continuer à vivre en toute quiétude... Mais... Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire... J'étais déchiré... Mon frère... Ma femme... Je connaissais mon petit frère, je le savais emporté, empressé, différent de moi. Je ne doutais pas de ses paroles mais... Je ne voulais pas y croire... C'est ce qui m'a sans doute fait sombrer... Et perdre... mon frère et ma femme... »_

Athos se retourna enfin pour regarder Aramis et Aurore, se tenant la main, comme pour se rassurer mutuellement. Il eu un léger sourire, se souvenant qu'il faisait cela avec son frère quand il était en train de se remettre... Avant qu'il ne le perde...  
Aurore avait le teint pâle et elle semblait paniquée mais elle restait calmement assise et, quand elle prit la parole, sa voix fut un murmure assuré.

« Vous... Vous n'y êtes pour rien... Athos... »

Comme toujours, Aurore voulait rassurer ceux à qui elle tenait. Cela fit sourire Aramis qui haussa les épaules en regardant Athos pour lui dire qu'Aurore avait raison. Il savait que rien ne pourrait jamais le rassurer autant que cette petite Aurore à qui il tenait plus que tout. Car Aramis n'était pas un sot. Il avait vu le regard d'Athos posé sur elle. Il avait senti combien elle comptait pour lui. Sans doute parce que cela lui rappelait Thomas. Aramis pouvait le comprendre même s'il n'avait jamais connu cela avec ses propres frères. Maintenant il avait les mousquetaires, ses frères d'armes, c'est pour cela qu'il comprenait Athos et Thomas. Thomas dont ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'il était devenu. C'est pourquoi il sourit doucement à Aurore avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

« Athos.. Qu'est devenu Thomas, s'il n'est pas... mort ? »

Athos savait qu'il n'aurait pas à s'arrêter au milieu de ses explications, mais il arrivait au moment où il n'avait pas du tout envie d'arriver... Ses sentiments étaient mis à nu et il avait du mal avec cela. C'est pourquoi il finit son verre d'un trait et vint se mettre vers eux... Enfin.

« Et bien... Disons que... j'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre ce que je devais faire et puis... quelques jours après le réveil de Thomas... enfin... près d'une semaine après... j'ai dû prendre ma décision... et... »

 _Olivier était une nouvelle fois enfermé dans son bureau, en train de maudire sa situation. Anne ne cessait de clamer son innocence et Thomas ne lui avait pas donné d'autre version que la première. Le Comte était tiraillé entre son amour et son frère. Mais ce jour de printemps allait décider pour lui quand le courrier des mousquetaires se présenta à la porte avec une lettre pour Thomas._

 _Thomas avait reçu l'homme dans son lit, ne pouvant pour l'instant pas se lever. Après un bref salut, il se retrouva seul avec la lettre, portant le sceau des mousquetaires. Après un soupir et malgré un mauvais présentiment, il prit son temps pour ouvrir la missive qui lui signifiait son renvoi des mousquetaires pour non présentation à sa garde et ce, plusieurs jours de suite. Thomas savait qu'il n'était qu'aspirant et qu'il ne pouvait prétendre à une place sans passer les étapes, mais il trouvait cela un peu fort. Tréville était homme à comprendre et il se demandait pourquoi il lui signifiait son renvoi. Ce fut la suite de la lettre, indiquant qu'il avait préféré «_ les jeux de l'amour et de la frivolité à un devoir au servir de l'Etat » _qui le mit sur la voie. Révolté, il comprit qu'ELLE avait fait tout cela afin de l'écarter des mousquetaires et lui faire perdre la raison. Thomas ne pouvait le supporter et malgré la douleur et les recommandations du médecin, il se mit debout et rejoignit son frère dans son bureau._

 _La porte fit un bruit sec en s'abattant contre le mur ce qui fit sursauter Athos. Ce dernier n'avait pas prévu que son frère puisse entrer en fracas dans la pièce. Se reprenant, il regard, assez effaré, son petit-frère qui semblait dans une colère noire. Ce qui, de fait, était le cas. Quand Thomas prit la parole, ses mots sonnèrent durs et froids dans la pièce alors que, s'avançant dans la pièce, il jeta la lettre au nez d'Olivier._

 _« Comment a-t-elle pu oser Athos ? Comment ? Elle a fait cela dans ton dos j'imagine ! Et tu n'as rien vu venir ! Je suis renvoyé des cadets, Athos ! RENVOYE ! Je n'ai plus rien dans ma vie ! RIEN! »_

 _La colère et la douleur rendait Thomas d'une pâleur à faire peur. Il tremblait, contenant avec peine l'envie d'étrangler son frère bien qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec tout cela. Mais Thomas voyait sa vie partir en morceau, lentement mais sûrement. Il avait perdu la totale confiance de son frère, son amour, sa place chez les mousquetaires. Il n'avait plus rien. Il était totalement perdu et plus encore, anéanti.  
Olivier, lui, voyait tout cela et était incapable de répondre, ce qui mettait Thomas dans une rage plus grande encore. Mais qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Rien. Thomas avait raison. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Pire encore... Il savait qu'il avait lui-même envoyé une lettre pour expliquer à Tréville la situation. Alors comment une lettre comme celle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux pouvait être arrivée... Anne. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. _

_« Thomas... Je suis... désolé... Vraiment. Elle va payer, je te l'assure... Puisque tout ce que tu m'as dit est vrai.  
\- Il est trop tard maintenant. Elle a gagné. J'ai tout perdu. Tu as tout perdu. Elle a gagné, quoi que tu fasses. »_

Athos se sentit trembler en repensant à cette scène horrible. Il savait que c'était cet instant qui avait décidé de tout le reste. Il sentait le regard d'Aurore et d'Aramis sur lui, ce qui était insupportable. Parce qu'elle lui rappelait tant son petit-frère et parce qu'il était maintenant son frère d'arme... Trop de sentiments alors qu'il essayait lui même de les fuir. Il se savait incapable d'aimer depuis ce jour maudit où il avait fait la pire chose de sa vie. Athos sentait ses mains trembler et son corps se raidir. Il devait leur dire. Dire ce qu'il avait fait. Mais comment avouer à son meilleur ami et à sa petite protégée qu'on est un monstre ? Athos n'avait aucune idée des mots justes, alors, comme souvent lorsqu'il était acculé, il prit la parole presque mécaniquement, sur un ton presque froid, énonçant simplement les faits tels qu'ils avaient été.

« J'ai pris la décision d'appliquer mon devoir. Anne avait essayé de tuer mon frère et avait commis des actes ignobles pour lesquels elle n'avait pas été punie. Je l'ai fait. J'ai fait appliquer la justice. J'ai fait pendre ma femme. »

Devant le cri horrifié d'Aurore, Athos ne put que la regarder avec une grande tristesse, incapable de continuer. Elle était si pâle. Elle avait peur. Aramis lui tenait doucement la main, essayant de la rassurer avec de douces paroles sur l'obligation qu'avait Athos de faire appliquer une justice qui n'était pas forcément très bonne, sur le fait qu'Athos n'en restait pas moins un homme bon... Athos n'était pas certain de mériter tant d'égards, mais il savait qu'il fallait rassurer la petite chose afin qu'il puisse lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Quand il entendit Aurore lui demander ce qu'il avait fait à Thomas, il eut le cœur plus serré que jamais et, dans un soupir, prit la parole pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois.

« Nous avons eu une discussion lui et moi... Et... »

 _Thomas se tenait face à son frère, dans le bureau de celui-ci. Les blessures corporelles du cadet allaient bien mieux cependant que on esprit s'enfonçait lentement dans une mélancolie teintée de folie. Athos avait tout essayé pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi la mort de Anne pour aider son petit-frère, mais rien n'y avait fait. Le sevrage des médicaments avait été difficile, ce qui avait poussé la fratrie à se dire des choses que l'un et l'autre regrettaient sans l'admettre franchement, ce qui avait empoisonné les rapports entre ces deux frères autrefois si liés. Thomas savait bien au fond de lui que les choses ne seraient jamais plus les mêmes, quand bien même ils feraient des efforts. Il sentait leur lien si fort autrefois, usé, presque brisé, à cause d'une seule femme. Le jeune homme s'en voulait terriblement, conscient qu'il aurait dû agir bien plus tôt, mais le passé étant ce qu'il était, il se devait d'agir pour le futur. Pour ne pas mourir à petit feu dans une vie qui n'était que l'ombre de ce qu'elle aurait pût être._

 _« Olivier, j'ai rendu sa liberté à Catherine. Je ne l'épouserai jamais. Je ne veux pas en faire une veuve. Libre à toi de la reprendre comme l'avait prévu Père.  
\- Pardon ? »_

 _La question d'Athos avait presque été criée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était entrain de faire Thomas qui, le voyant, s'efforçait de s'expliquer aussi calmement que possible._

 _« Je pars Olivier. Je m'en vais. Anne a ruiné ma vie. Je veux tenter ma chance ailleurs. Je ne serai jamais repris chez les Cadets, même si je cherche à me justifier. Elle a sans doute bien fait les choses. Je refuse de devenir un garde rouge à la solde du Cardinal... Je vais... prendre la mer. »_

 _Il avait longtemps réfléchi à cette possibilité. Il aimait les voyages, l'aventure et il avait un caractère solide. Alors pourquoi pas. La mer était l'endroit idéal pour devenir un autre. Pour être un autre.  
Athos prit un instant pour se remettre de sa surprise. Son frère voulait entrer dans la marine ? Non, impossible. Il savait que s'il avait le caractère pour entrer chez les mousquetaires (il s'attirait des ennuis plus gros que lui en un clin d'oeil, il n'aimait pas l'autorité...), il ne pourrait jamais être un marin accompli et obéissant. Mais comment lui dire sans qu'il ne se fâche alors que visiblement, il avait pensé à tout. Athos essaya tout de même, mains croisées sur le bureau comme autrefois leur père quand il désapprouvait quelque chose – ce qui n'échappait pas à Thomas._

 _« Tu es certain de ce que tu veux faire. Prendre la mer à ton âge c'est... compliqué. Et puis... La discipline sur un navire, ce n'est pas la même chose que chez les mousquetaires tu sais. On trouvera une solution pour te faire retrouver les cadets. Je t'en prie. Ne t'enrôle pas dans la marine Thomas. »_

 _Le rire de Thomas illumina un instant la pièce avant de retomber froidement entre eux. Le silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'Athos essayait de comprendre ce qu'il arrivait à son frère et que Thomas, avec un petit sourire, le laissait mariner avant de prendre la parole presque froidement._

 _« Pas la marine. La piraterie. »_

C'est le cri d'Aurore qui ramena Athos dans le présent. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête, comme si elle voyait le diable en personne. Ni Aramis ni Athos ne comprenaient vraiment la réaction de la jeune femme face à l'aveu terrible de ce qu'était devenu Thomas. L'ancien comte prit la place d'Aramis pour prendre dans ses bras une Aurore qui se débattait furieusement.

« Non, lâchez-moi ! C'est de votre faute ! Il... Il est peut-être mort ! Pirate... C'est terrible ! Non... »

Aurore pensait sincèrement que c'était une chose horrible. Bercée des histoires de piraterie sanglantes de ses romans, elle avait peur, très peur, pour ce Thomas qu'elle avait toujours aimé au fond d'elle. Athos la tenait tout contre lui, fermement, attendant qu'elle se calme, parlant d'une voix brisée pour répondre à ses accusations.

« Je suis désolé Aurore... J'ai essayé de le retenir. Nous nous sommes disputés, il y a eu des cris, des paroles dures, mais... Il est parti. Il devait le faire. Il se serait éteint dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Il avait besoin de partir... Il le devait... Je sais que tu sais ce que cela signifie... Devoir partir sinon mourir... »

Les mots eurent l'effet escompté et elle se calma instantanément. Oh que oui elle savait. Elle l'avait fait, deux fois. Alors elle comprenait ce Thomas qui avait fui une vie qui n'était plus celle qu'il espérait. Il voulait simplement vivre, c'est tout. Et elle comprenait cela plus que tout autre personne.

« Il est en vie... Il m'envoie de temps à autre des nouvelles... » murmura Athos.


	5. Une lettre

Cela faisait plus de cinq mois qu'Athos avait retrouvé Aurore dans les rues de Paris. A force de douceur et avec l'aide d'Aramis, il avait pu s'occuper de la petite demoiselle perdue. Avec patience, il avait réussit à gagner sa confiance, à l'aider et à lui faire reprendre, sinon le goût de la vie, du moins l'envie de survivre. Aurore avait compris qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre des deux hommes qui ne cessaient de veiller sur elle et avait vite manifesté l'envie de quitter son sauveur. Ce n'était pas par envie, mais par devoir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester dans ce lieu où elle empiétait sur la vie d'un mousquetaire. Alors, à force de discussion et par l'intermédiaire d'Aramis, Aurore avait réussi à trouver une place chez les Dames de la Reine. Dans ce bataillon de jeunes femmes à protéger, elle était dans les plus âgées, mais elle se sentait à l'aise. Après force discussion, Aurore avait abandonné son nom et son titre pour prendre celui d'Athos, inconnu à la Cour ce qui, il le savait, était bien mieux pour Aurore. Devenue Aurore de la Fère, Comtesse à la gentillesse débordante, elle avait pu reprendre un semblant de vie. Au palais, personne ne lui posait de question car Athos et Aramis était deux garants bien suffisants pour la Reine et pour bon nombre de personnes, et bien que timide, sa douceur, sa discrétion et sa voix d'ange lui avait permis de gagner sa place, et d'avoir l'attention de la Reine Anne d'Autriche. Bien que toujours terrorisée par les hommes et par la possibilité qu'on puisse la retrouver, Aurore survivait, consciente d'être protégée par deux grands mousquetaires et une Reine au cœur aussi grand que son royaume. Loin de trouver la vie belle, Aurore se sentait chanceuse et essayait de rendre au mieux ce que chacun faisait pour elle, comme le lui dictait son grand, très grand cœur.

Par un beau matin de fin de printemps, Aurore, assise devant une fenêtre, lisait tranquillement un roman de piraterie. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que Thomas était parti prendre la mer de cette façon un peu rude, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui, même si Athos et elle n'en parlaient jamais. Thomas était devenu un sujet tabou et personne n'osait l'aborder. Mais Aurore ne pouvait tourner la page et chaque nouvelle aventure qu'elle vivait au travers des lignes était pour elle une façon de se rapprocher de cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié ni arrêté d'aimer.  
Frissonnant de peur pour le héros jeune et beau, elle n'entendit pas arriver vers elle un homme qu'elle connaissait pourtant très bien. Aramis était là, lui souriant, posant des yeux de frère sur cette petite fille devenant chaque jour un peu plus une femme. Il la trouvait bien plus belle que la première fois où il l'avait vue. En effet, les bons traitements, la nourriture en abondance et les robes de belle facture la rendaient plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux roux, souvent échappés de sa coiffure, encadraient maintenant un visage où les joues avaient repris des couleurs malgré la pâleur naturelle de son teint. Elle avait tout d'une jeune muse de tableau et Aramis savait très bien qu'elle l'ignorait, ce qui la rendait plus belle encore. Après une bonne minute à la regarder, Aramis se racla doucement la gorge pour se signaler, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter violemment Aurore.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa Aramis alors qu'Aurore, main sur le cœur, le regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien... J'étais plongée dans mon roman, sourit Aurore.  
\- Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Bien, je vous remercie, et vous-même Aramis ?  
\- Très bien... Je venais vous parler. Voulez-vous faire quelques pas avec moi ? demanda Aramis.

Aramis, un sourire aux lèvres proposa son bras à Aurore qui venait de poser son livre sur sa chaise. Ici, elle était un peu chez elle et Aramis y avait ses entrées. Laissant le salon qui était celui du bataillon de la Reine, elle prit doucement le bras du mousquetaire qui souriait, heureux d'avoir à son bras celle qu'il considérait comme l'une des plus belles femmes de la Cour.

Aurore était douce et d'une gentillesse extrême ce qui rendait Athos, et même Aramis, jaloux et protecteur. Chaque homme qui avait le malheur de la regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance se voyait remis à sa place par un regard noir. Tous deux n'avaient qu'une peur : qu'Aurore se fasse avoir et qu'elle souffre encore. Cela n'était pas envisageable, c'est pourquoi ils s'occupaient d'elle comme si elle était leur. Mais Aurore ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir et elle vivait, leur souriant, chaque fois heureuse de voir l'un ou l'autre.  
Tout deux devisaient de tout et de rien, alors que leurs pas les menaient vers un coin assez isolé des jardins du palais. Aurore avait compris depuis un certain temps qu'Aramis voulait lui parler d'une chose assez importante pour ne pas être entendu d'autres personnes qu'elle. Alors elle jouait le jeu, souriante, douce et aimable sans se forcer, entretenant une conversation badine. Si elle n'était pas maîtresse dans l'art de la Cour, sa nature à se mettre de côté et à cacher tout sentiment qui pouvait faire du mal à ceux à qui elle tenait, avait fait d'elle une parfaite courtisane... Tant qu'on ne lui parlait pas avec trop de fermeté... sans quoi, elle redevenait la petite Aurore terrorisée et obéissante.

Aramis, après avoir examiné les lieux rapidement, tel le mousquetaire aguerri qu'il était, jugea l'endroit sûr et se mit face à Aurore. L'homme de 30 ans ne savait comment faire pour expliquer à la petite fille qu'il avait sous les yeux ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait de fou ni de stupide et qu'au fond tout cela n'était que pour aider Aurore mais... Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire et de comment il allait le faire _après avoir envoyé cette lettre_. Il était en rain de se maudire de ses actions en se demandant encore une fois pourquoi il avait fait cela... Non mais... Contacter Thomas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait fait cela. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Au départ, l'idée lui semblait assez bonne. Réunir les deux frères, aider Aurore. C'était parfait. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de la jeune femme, il commençait à se dire que c'était la pire idée qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

« Aramis ? Vous allez bien ? »

La douce voix d'Aurore le tira de ses pensées. Le mousquetaire lui adressa un doux sourire, tout en prenant sa main tant pour se calmer que pour sentir si jamais elle se mettait à trembler. Prenant une inspiration, il se jeta dans l'arène sans la quitter des yeux.

« Aurore, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose que j'ai fait et que... enfin... Je n'aurais pas dû faire. Cela vous concerne mais concerne également Athos. Et il est plus facile de vous parler en premier... vous me faites bien moins peur. »

Aramis essayait l'humour et Aurore sentait que l'heure était grave. Sinon il ne lui aurait pas présenté les choses ainsi. Aurore serra doucement sa main pour lui donner la force de continuer. Elle était incapable de parler et de lui dire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant car elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Mais elle ne tenait pas à lui le montrer. Alors, tout en lui adressant un sourire aussi doux que possible, elle espérait qu'il allait continuer. Ce qu'il fit.

« Aurore... J'ai... j'ai fait parvenir une lettre à Thomas par l'intermédiaire d'un marin qui me devait un service... Je ne pensais pas qu'il le trouverait mais... Je devais le faire, pour Athos, pour vous... Et... Et il s'avère que ce marin a retrouvé Thomas et... qu'il m'a répondu... enfin... il vous a répondu... »

La main d'Aurore tremblait terriblement dans celle d'Aramis et la couleur de son visage n'existait plus. Elle ne savait quoi penser et tout ce que son esprit était capable de dire en boucle était _Thomas m'a écrit..._ C'était plus fort qu'elle et elle avait l'impression que le monde cessait de tourner. Le mousquetaire sentait la main d'Aurore devenir de plus en plus froide et, prenant peur, sans un mot, il l'emmena s'asseoir sur un banc non loin. Doucement il prit place à ses côtés et reprit ses mains. Il se devait de l'aider maintenant qu'il venait de lancer une bombe.

« Aurore, regardez-moi... Dites-moi quelque chose... S'il vous plaît... Frappez-moi si vous voulez mais... Ne vous enfermez pas. »

Le ton suppliant du mousquetaire la fit sortir de sa transe. Aurore se devait de prendre sur elle afin de ne pas lui faire peur. Alors elle lui sourit tout doucement tout en serrant de nouveau sa main. Elle voulait le rassurer.

« Ça... va... Je... enfin... C'est un choc mais... Ça va... Et... Je ne vais pas vous frapper, dit-elle dans un petit sourire.  
\- Cela me rassure. Je ne sais pas me défendre face une femme et je ne veux pas perdre la face, vous comprenez... »

Il essayait de la faire rire et si cela ne marchait pas, au moins elle souriait sincèrement.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Vraiment... Aramis... Pourquoi vous avez fait cela ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.  
\- Pour Athos. Parce que perdre son frère l'a vraiment ébranlé vous savez. Et puis... J'ai vu votre regard quand nous avons parlé de Thomas ce jour-là, je le connais bien ce regard vous savez... Et ensuite... Et bien je me suis dis que je pouvais essayer de vous aider tout les deux. Je crois que... J'ai fait une erreur... »

Une erreur ? Aurore n'en était pas si certaine. Ce geste, pour elle, paraissait fou et presque idiot, mais elle comprenait parfaitement le fait qu'il ait envie de faire cela pour Athos. Aurore le comprenait d'autant plus facilement que depuis des mois elle ne voulait que le bonheur de l'homme qui lui avait permis de revivre un peu. Alors elle serra tout doucement la main d'Aramis pour le rassurer et reprit la parole bien que sa voix ne fusse pas assurée.

« Je comprends... Vous l'avez fait sans penser à mal d'autant plus que... Vous ne pensiez pas avoir de réponse un jour mais... C'est arrivé. Alors... Et bien... Je crois que... Vous allez devoir parler à Athos...  
\- Aurore... Vous êtes bien trop indulgente avec moi mais... Je vous en remercie. Et à voir votre sourire, je crois que... J'ai bien fait. Mais... Puis-je vous demander de parler à Athos ?  
\- Aramis je... Je ne sais pas si... Si je pourrai le faire. Je ne sais pas...  
\- Aurore, vous êtes la seule qui puisse lui parler de son frère sans qu'il n'en prenne ombrage, j'en suis certain. Il vous aime comme une sœur, comme moi d'ailleurs, et il sait que vous tenez à Thomas vous aussi. Vous seule pouvez faire cela. »

Aurore sentait bien qu'il insistait mais elle avait terriblement peur de parler à Athos. Non pas qu'elle puisse craindre quoi que ce soit de la part de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction vis à vis de Thomas. Alors elle prit un instant pour réfléchir, et, incapable de dire non à quelque chose demandé avec insistance, elle hocha la tête silencieusement pour marquer son accord.

« Merci Aurore, dit sincèrement Aramis. Je vous laisse la lettre qui vous est adressée et... Je vous laisse juge du moment pour parler à Athos. Peut-être que cette lettre vous aidera. »

Sur ce, il sortit une lettre de sa veste et lui la tendit. La missive était froissée et le sceau n'était qu'une vulgaire cire blanche mais Aurore la reçut comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Elle savait qu'elle tenait là ce qui, sans doute, allait changer la vie d'Athos. Elle était loin de penser que cette lettre pourrait changer la sienne. Sur la lettre, Aramis comme Aurore pouvaient voir une écriture fine et penchée, couleur noire et ces simples mots qui donnèrent à Aurore l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

 _Pour ma douce Aurore_

Aurore regardait la lettre comme un trésor précieux et Aramis se rendait compte du pouvoir des mots. Il avait donc vu juste. Aurore avait des sentiments pour Thomas et elle ne pouvait le cacher. Aurore était une douce jeune femme et Aramis se dit que l'homme qu'elle finirait par aimer aurait une grande chance. Il savait qu'il y avait Thomas, mais il savait aussi qu'elle aimait sans doute l'image qu'elle s'était fait de lui au fil des années. L'image d'un sauveur, d'un homme qu'elle n'avait que peu connu et qui l'avait aidée dans une période difficile. Cela n'était pas étonnant et il avait déjà vu cela quand il avait pu aider des femmes. Lui en avait profité parfois, jamais pour leur faire du mal. Posant calmement sa main sur le bras d'Aurore, il lui adressa doucement des mots de réconfort et de douceur. Elle en avait besoin.

« Aurore, il ne vous a pas oubliée... A vous maintenant de ne pas l'oublier. Il vous faut lire cette lettre. Seule. Je vous raccompagne et si vous avez besoin de moi après tout cela, n'hésitez pas. Je viendrai dès que vous me manderez. Vous avez ma parole. »

Aurore était toujours incapable de parler ou de détacher ses yeux de la lettre dans ses mains. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver mais une hâte terrible de la lire. Alors elle hocha simplement la tête pour signifier qu'elle était d'accord et après s'être relevée, elle se laissa guider dans la chambre vide qu'elle partageait avec d'autres filles de la Reine.

Il fallut quelques jours à Aurore pour oser demander à Athos de venir la voir. Elle lui avait demandé de passer lorsqu'il aurait du temps car elle avait à lui parler. En bon ange-gardien, Athos était arrivé le jour même de l'envoi du message d'Aurore, en fin de journée. Aurore, en le voyant arriver, avait demandé la permission à la Reine de bénéficier d'un moment seule avec le Mousquetaire. La Reine Anne avait non seulement accepté mais mit à disposition un de ses salons privés afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Anne était une Reine non seulement bonne mais aussi à l'écoute de ses filles et cela plaisait à Aurore qui avait trouvé en la souveraine une confidente dans la mesure où elle pouvait se confier. C'est donc dans un des plus beaux lieux du Palais qu'Aurore, vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose pâle avec des fleurs brodées, emmena Athos, la lettre dans son corsage. Elle savait que la suite n'allait pas être simple pour elle, et malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Aramis. Elle savait que cette tache lui était dévolue et elle l'acceptait.

Aurore, dans un grand sourire, après les salutations et les conversations d'usage, assise dans un grand fauteuil se lança dans cette discussion qui lui faisait d'avance si peur...

« Athos... Je dois vous parler... de... Ça va être dur à entendre... Mais... j'ai eu des nouvelles de Thomas. »

Athos s'était attendu à tout lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de venir et à vrai dire, il avait imaginé le pire, pensant qu'elle avait eu la visite de son père, ou pire, de l'homme qui l'avait violée, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Figé malgré lui dans une attitude qui n'avait rien de rassurante, il ne savait trop quoi penser. Il hésitait entre le rire et le cri primaire. Comment Aurore, fraîchement débarquée au Palais pouvait avoir des nouvelles d'un frère partit cinq ans plus tôt prendre la mer ? C'était pure folie et Athos ne savait ce qu'il devait répondre. Les mains accrochées fermement à l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'il occupait, Athos fixait Aurore qui elle, regardait fixement ses mains. Voyant chez elle l'attitude de soumission qu'il avait essayé de combattre pendant des semaines, il prit sur lui pour se calmer et parler le plus doucement possible.

« Comment est-ce possible ?  
\- C'est... une longue histoire mais... Il fallait que je vous vois et que... Je vous fasse lire cela... »

Aurore ne voulait pas mettre Aramis dans la balance. Elle savait qu'Athos en voudrait à son ami et Aurore ne supportait pas que ce soit par sa faute. Alors elle préférait garder le secret du tombeur de ces Dames.

Athos prit doucement la lettre qu'Aurore lui tendait, voyant tout de suite l'adresse qui y était annotée. Alors il lui adressa un doux sourire, conscient que Thomas n'avait pas non plus oublié Aurore.

« Je ne devrais peut-être pas Aurore. Cette lettre est pour vous. Ce n'est pas bien.  
\- Je vous en prie... Je la connais par cœur et... Je n'ai rien à vous cacher.

Oui, Aurore connaissait cette lettre par cœur pour l'avoir lue et relue des centaines de fois, pour avoir pleuré et ri(t) dessus et maintenant, elle se devait de la partager avec Athos qui, tremblant, était en train de lire les mots de son cadet. Des mots pleins d'amour et de douceur mais aussi de douleur... Et Aurore aurait pu réciter au fur et à mesure de la lecture...

 _Ma chère Aurore,_

 _Je suis tellement heureux de savoir que tu as trouvé mon frère afin de te protéger. J'imagine sans peine que ça n'a pas été facile et que te retrouver à Paris doit être compliqué pour toi. J'espère qu'Athos est gentil avec toi, sinon, tu as le droit de sévir. Je crois que tu as toujours eu un pouvoir sur les hommes de La Fère... Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais oubliée ? Tu as toujours été là, dans un petit coin de mon esprit et quand j'ai du prendre la plus difficile décision de ma vie, j'ai pleuré en pensant à toi, comme en pensant à mon frère. Mais je devais partir. Pour moi comme pour Athos... Je sais que tu comprendras..._

 _Athos a dû te dire que j'étais devenu un pirate. C'est vrai. Mais... Je suis en vérité un corsaire... Nous naviguons sous pavillon Français. Cela devrait rassurer mon frère. Il ne le sait pas, mais je mouille régulièrement en France pour venir au port déposer les marchandises que nous dérobons à l'Espagne..._

 _Ton ami m'a dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé et... Si je pouvais revenir en arrière pour te sauver des griffes de ton père, je le ferais. Je me déteste de n'avoir rien pu faire. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. J'ai beaucoup prié pour cela. Parce que malgré tout, et aussi fou que ce soit, je pense très souvent à toi... Aurore, si tu peux me pardonner... Je t'en prie, fais-le. Je serai au mouillage au Havre vers le début de l'été... Je pense aux alentours du 23 juin... Je suis marin sur le Grand Coureur. Si tu veux venir me voir, je serai le plus heureux des hommes. Je ferai attention aux jolies rousses timides. Je saurai te reconnaître ne t'en fais pas. J'ai tant de choses à te dire..._

 _Si tu veux... rassurer Athos, tu peux. Je crois que... Non, je ne sais pas si ça lui fera plaisir mais... Si jamais tu pensais qu'il s'intéresse encore à moi, alors... Je te laisse juge de lui dire ou non. Je sais que tu seras de bon jugement..._

_Je t'embrasse tendrement petite Aurore._

 _Thomas._

Athos n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lisait et ses mains, malgré lui, tremblaient. Ainsi son frère n'avait pas oublié Aurore et pensait encore à son aîné. Mais au-delà de tout cela, c'était le doute que nourrissait Thomas quant au fait qu'il voulait de ses nouvelles qui lui faisait le plus mal. Comme son petit frère pouvait douter d'une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'Athos n'avait plus envie de le voir ? Il ne savait pas. Ce qui lui brisait le cœur également, c'était qu'il avait choisi de se livrer à Aurore, une presque étrangère, et qu'il voulait la voir alors que son silence était violent pour Athos.  
Aurore n'était pas aveugle et sentait bien le mal qu'elle avait fait en agissant de la sorte. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment lui parler de tout cela et avait trouvé plus simple de lui faire lire la lettre, ne cachant rien à celui qu'elle voyait maintenant comme sa propre famille. Mais la jeune femme commençait à le regretter amèrement et finit par murmurer une formule d'excuse plus que sincère.

« Vous excuser ? Pour quoi Aurore ? Pour le fait que mon frère pense toujours à vous ? Pour m'avoir apporté la preuve qu'il ne m'en veut pas tant que cela ? Pour me montrer qu'il est en vie ? Non Aurore, je n'ai rien à pardonner. Je vous l'assure.  
\- Mais... Cette lettre aurait dû être pour vous. Pas pour moi...  
\- Non Aurore, tu es exactement la personne qu'il voulait contacter. Crois-moi. »

Le sourire bienveillant d'Athos réchauffait le cœur d'Aurore. Elle sentait vraiment qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et cela la rassurait. Bien qu'elle ne sache comment réagir, elle ne pouvait que se sentir un peu plus légère. Elle avait appris à aimer Athos comme son frère et ne voulait pas qu'il souffre par sa faute. Son cœur était grand et elle n'aurait pas supporté de faire du mal aux gens auxquels elle tenait. Athos faisait partie de ceux-là, qu'il le voulait ou non. Aurore était ainsi, trop gentille, trop douce, parfois trop timide, mais toujours là pour les autres, au point de s'oublier bien souvent. Aucun mauvais traitement n'avait réussi à changer cela.

Athos voyait bien que sa petite protégée ne savait que faire dans cette situation, alors il lui tendit la lettre qu'elle remit dans son corsage. Elle tenait à cette lettre plus qu'à toute autre chose et Athos le voyait bien, ce qui le fit sourire tristement. Il savait que l'amour pouvait faire du mal et qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Il ne voulait pas que Thomas blesse de nouveau Aurore alors qu'elle recommençait à vivre. Alors il se promit silencieusement de veiller plus encore. Il avait une famille à protéger et Aurore en faisait désormais partie. Il venait de le comprendre.

« Qu'allez-vous faire Aurore ? demanda Athos d'une voix douce.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... avoua Aurore, les yeux baissés.  
\- Vous avez envie de le revoir ? »

LA question. C'était la question qu'Aurore n'avait cessé de se poser. Elle avait envie de revoir Thomas bien évidement, mais elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle ferait sans doute du mal à Athos. Et puis... Son cœur battait trop fort quand elle pensait à Thomas. Loin d'être idiote et bien que jamais amoureuse à cause d'un passé trop lourd, elle passait son temps à lire et avait appris à reconnaître l'amour. Et elle se refusait d'aimer un homme qui pourrait l'aimer en retour. Pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Malgré elle, elle pensait toujours à son père et à cet homme qui avaient fait son malheur. Comment vivre autrement quand, toute sa vie, on avait eu peur pour sa vie et celle des autres ? Aurore ne savait pas quoi faire et ses mains s'entortillant l'une avec l'autre étaient son aveu le plus terrible. Elle ne pouvait prendre de décision. Jamais elle n'en avait eu à prendre et cela lui allait plutôt bien car elle refusait de blesser les gens... Alors Athos, souriant de la voir si indécise et plus conscient que jamais des sentiments d'Aurore, se fit l'avocat du diable.

« Aurore, vous pouvez aller le voir. Ce sera peut-être la seule et unique fois que vous le pourrez. Allez-y. Vous ferez du mal à Thomas si vous n'y allez pas. Il tient à vous.  
\- Mais... vous ? souffla Aurore.  
\- Moi ? s'étonna Athos. Moi, je ne compte pas. Je vous ai juré de vous protéger mais il est des choses que je dois accepter. Je tiens à vous et je veux vous voir heureuse. Si cela doit passer par une rencontre avec mon frère, alors j'en suis content. Et je vous aiderai si je ne peux vous accompagner. On vous aidera. »

Aurore était plus que touchée par ce qu'il lui disait. Elle sentait qu'il voulait véritablement l'aider et celui serrait son cœur d'une tendresse qu'elle avait besoin de ressentir. Alors, tout doucement, elle se leva pour venir, sans un mot, déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Athos. Ce dernier, bien incapable de réagir face à une telle douceur et une telle tendresse, prit un instant afin de sortir de son étonnement. Seule Aurore était capable de faire cela, un doux sourire aux lèvres, le rouge aux joues. Cette petite était exceptionnelle, il le savait, et n'en était que plus conscient de devoir la protéger.

« Merci Aurore... Ne changez surtout jamais. On vous fera gagner le Havre en toute sécurité. Je ne viendrai pas avec vous. Je ne veux pas que mon frère me voit. Pas encore. Je demanderai une permission pour Aramis s'il veut bien venir avec vous.  
\- Je... euh... Merci..., répondit Aurore troublée de tant de gentillesse. Mais... La Reine ? Enfin... Il me faut un congé et...  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ferai la demande moi-même si vous voulez. La Reine vous apprécie beaucoup Aurore, regardez où vous êtes maintenant... Tout ira bien. Ici vous n'avez que des amis. D'accord ? »

Ce faisant, et malgré la raison, il tendit le bras pour caresser doucement la joue d'une Aurore un peu farouche mais qui était heureuse de ce premier geste de tendresse depuis des mois. Elle en avait terriblement besoin même si elle n'osait le dire directement. C'était ainsi. Alors, doucement, hochant la tête, elle lui dit qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord pour cela et qu'elle n'imposerait rien à Aramis. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait voyager seule, mais elle avait peur de tomber sur les hommes qu'elle avait essayé de fuir et la perspective d'avoir Aramis ou tout autre mousquetaire avec elle la rassurait malgré tout.

Les choses furent mises au point assez rapidement au fil des jours, la Reine ayant accordé non seulement une permission à Aurore, mais également un ordre pour Aramis pour accompagner une de ses Filles. Tout était parfait mais Aurore avait peur. Tout ce qui avait semblé un instant parfait dans sa vie s'était brisé comme l'écume des vagues sur la grève... Elle avait peur. Mais les jours passaient, insouciants, immuables. Et Aurore priait... Thomas aussi...


	6. D'une rencontre

Et le jour tant attendu se présenta enfin. Aurore avait fait un voyage calme et agréable avec comme compagnie une servante engagée par la Reine pour l'aider et un Aramis charmant et charmeur, mais toujours dans l'amitié sincère. Rien n'avait entravé la bonne humeur du mousquetaire, toujours à la recherche de la chose à faire ou à dire pour faire sourire Aurore qui n'était pas insensible à cet état d'esprit. La petite servante, elle, était discrète et ne faisait pas de bruit. Souriant parfois des mots d'Aramis, souvent dans les nuages avec un air triste, elle exécutait sa tache avec une grande douceur et s'était rapidement attachée à sa petite maîtresse. Elle avait pour nom Anna, nom qui avait fait réagir Athos mais il n'avait pu la voir. S'il l'avait vue, il aurait sans doute reconnu la longue tresse brune maintenant teintée de fils d'argent, les marrons yeux baissés et le sourire doux. Mais hélas il n'avait pas croisé la jeune femme. Mais Anna savait. Elle savait pour qui elle travaillait, elle savait qui elle allait voir de nouveau...  
Le Grand Coureur était à l'ancre depuis quelques jours déjà. Le beau temps de ces dernières semaines lui avait grandement facilité la tache et cela ravissait tous les marins, tous de braves corsaires. La terre était tellement loin pour eux. Près de cinq mois sans la revoir. Ils étaient partis dès que le temps leur avait permis et avait donné la chasse aux Espagnols avec une ardeur peu commune. La Guerre exacerbait les passions et malgré de gros temps parfois, le corsaire avait fait de belles prises. Il était temps pour les marins d'avoir un peu de bon temps et d'être payés. C'est pourquoi les auberges étaient toute pleines de marins et les tavernes débordaient d'hommes et de femmes. Le bon temps se monnayait mais la paye avait été bonne. Tous les hommes étaient d'une humeur festive, buvant plus que de raison et faisant l'amour sans aimer. Tous, sauf un.

Thomas était assis devant le navire, sur une bite d'amarrage, le regard perdu dans le vague. A peine descendu de son bâtiment, le jeune homme avait simplement passé ses journées à attendre. Il faisait peine à voir devant son bateau, bien que celui-ci portait beau malgré les avaries subies lors des combats. Le jeune homme était souriant, mais à y voir de plus près, il était abattu et même la figure de proue derrière lui avait l'air bien bien joyeuse. La belle sirène semblant chanter, une horde de démons de la mer à ses pieds, luisait de mille feux depuis que les marins l'avait nettoyée afin de « bien présenter » selon les dires du capitaine. Il fallait montrer que les Corsaires du royaume de France étaient aussi beaux que puissants. Mais Thomas lui, s'en moquait. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Aurore. Alors il attendait celle qu'il n'avait pu oublier au fil des années. Chaque femme rousse qu'il croisait faisait battre son cœur en vain et il pensait devoir espérer après un fantôme. Cependant, un matin, alors que l'église du port sonnait ses dix coups, il la vit.

Aurore était pour lui plus belle encore que dans ses souvenirs. Vêtue pour l'occasion d'une robe de grosse toile vert d'eau à motif de plumes, elle semblait rayonner. Thomas ne voyait que sa chevelure rousse qui accrochait le soleil d'un début d'été chaud. Elle avait fait une tresse qui lui retombait sur l'épaule, encadrant un décolleté qui n'avait rien de provoquant. Elle était tout simplement parfaite à ses yeux. Il voyait qu'elle avait repris du poids et qu'elle était en pleine forme. Son sourire était sincère alors qu'elle regardait les bateaux, flanquée d'un mousquetaire à l'allure agréable et souple ce qui dénotait l'art de la guerre. Thomas, lui, portait sa tenu de marin, une chemise plus très blanche, large sous un gilet noir et des culottes amples et courtes alors que ses mollets étaient emprisonnés dans des chausses blanches. Il avait sa tenue des grands jours et pourtant il se sentait miséreux. Le marin se pensait réellement inférieur à la beauté devant ses yeux. Thomas savait que ce n'était pas Athos et en était soulagé malgré lui. Il comprenait également qu'Aurore n'aurait pu se déplacer seule dans le Havre. Trop dangereux pour elle, si douce et si gentille. La présence d'un mousquetaire éloignait les mauvaises fréquentations et cela était parfait. Le corsaire, comprenant qu'il devait saisir sa chance, sauta au bas de son siège improvisé, et s'avança vers Aurore. Une fois à sa hauteur, il ne put que murmurer.

« Aurore... »

Aurore reconnut tout de suite Thomas à son ton. Il était doux et gentil. Comme autrefois. Mais le jeune homme avait changé. Il n'était plus le cadet un peu gringalet qu'elle avait connu. Non. Il était différent. Devenu plus carré, il avait la musculature des marins qui savent naviguer et se battre. Sa peau claire était maintenant burinée à force de soleil et de sel. Ses cheveux, toujours longs, s'étaient éclaircis, confrontés à la vie sur mer, mais gardaient leur aspect frisé et soyeux, malgré le catogan qui les retenaient. Ses yeux en revanche n'avaient pas changé et ils avaient toujours la couleur de l'océan en colère tout en gardant leur douceur. Aurore ne pouvait les imaginer autrement.  
Devant cette apparition, elle ne put que se figer, fixant malgré elle le regard de Thomas. Aramis, lui, venait de comprendre ce qui unissait ces deux êtres. Un lien plus fort que tout. Un lien qui les dépassait. Alors, après s'être incliné devant Aurore qui ne le voyait pas, il s'en fut prendre sa garde bien plus loin. Il avait reçu l'ordre d'Athos, comme de la Reine, de veiller sur Aurore, quoi qu'elle en dise, quoi qu'il se passe. Il se devait de la surveiller certes, mais refusait d'être un étranger dans ses retrouvailles. Il y avait plus en jeu que les peurs de son ami ou de sa Reine bien aimée. Si Aurore et Thomas l'ignoraient, Aramis le savait.

Thomas était lui aussi figé d'une une attitude entre l'étonnement et la douceur. Il la trouvait magnifique mais avait peur de lui dire. Alors, tout doucement, il prit sa main, afin de ne pas la brusquer. Pour lui, elle était la petite chose fragile qui avait essayé de fuir dans les jardins. Alors, quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la sentit serrer en réponse sa main. Cela le sortit de sa contemplation, alors il prit les devant, comme autrefois.

« Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez venue... Vous êtes si belle... Aurore, je suis... Je n'ai pas de mot... Je... Oh, Aurore... »

Aurore le regardait tout doucement, consciente qu'il était là. Elle ne le croyait pas et ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Jamais elle n'aurait pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais lui pouvait le lire dans son regard. Alors, tout doucement, comme il l'avait déjà fait, il lui prit le bras et lui fit faire quelques pas. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il devait faire avec elle, car, une fois encore, cela la fit sourire doucement et prendre la parole.

« Je suis contente aussi d'être là... Je... Votre lettre... Et... Athos... Et... Enfin... Aramis... Et... »

Aurore était totalement confuse et perdue, ce qui fit rire Thomas. Son rire était le même : une ode à la douceur. Cela fit fondre Aurore qui lui adressa un doux sourire en retour. Cela lui faisait du bien. Thomas était pour elle une personne douce et tendre qui ne lui voulait que du bien. Et c'était bien cela. Tout deux marchaient le long des quais et formaient un couple bien étrange. Le marin tout juste débarqué, mais distingué et bien habillé, et la jeune noble un peu rougissante, au sourire tendre et timide. Thomas ne pouvait pas laisser le silence s'installer, et, à peine calmé de son rire, il reprit la parole.

« Calmez-vous Aurore. Je sais que pour vous ce ne doit pas être facile. Si vous êtes d'accord et si votre gardien l'accepte, je vais vous inviter à boire dans une bonne auberge sans marin et ensuite nous pourrons discuter. Si vous ne voulez pas, je connais un petit jardin agréable.  
Le... jardin... Comme autrefois... »

Les mots d'Aurore firent sourire Thomas, qui, dans un grand sourire, l'entraîna en parlant de tout et de rien tout seul, vers un petit coin éloigné du port. Un petit coin de verdure qui fit sourire Aurore. Elle se sentait bien dehors et aimait profiter de la nature.  
L'écrin qui s'offrait à eux était presque magique. Jamais personne n'aurait pu croire qu'un tel endroit pouvait exister dans cette ville sombre et portuaire. Et pourtant. Des arbres fruitiers poussaient par dizaine dans ce jardin extraordinaire. Des parterres de fleurs et des buissons de roses embaumaient le lieu. Partout où se posait le regard, tout n'était que rose, bleu pâle, blanc, vert clair. Un véritable ravissement pour les sens et Aurore s'y sentait bien. Heureuse et enfin avec Thomas, elle mesurait la chance qu'elle avait maintenant. La chance de reprendre pied avec un passé et un futur qui lui offrait tout les possibles...  
Le lieu était vide à cette heure de la journée, chacun étant trop occupé à travailler ou à entretenir ses plaisirs. Thomas le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi. Aurore elle, découvrait ce lieu avec un plaisir qu'elle laissait voir dans son sourire tendre et sincère. Si elle avait pu voir ce lieu lors de sa création, au Moyen-Age quand ce jardin était celui d'une Dame qui aimait à se promener dans son jardin. Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, elle avait dû ouvrir puis céder ses jardins. Devenu lieu de repos pour les amoureux transis et les voyageurs fatigués du monde, ce théâtre, ode à Dame Nature, était l'endroit idéal pour ce couple improbable mais souriant. Quand elle fut assise sur le banc, un peu éloigné des autres, sous la protection conjointe d'Aramis et de Thomas, ce dernier prit la parole avec douceur.

« Nous sommes en sécurité. Nous pouvons parler. Et... Je veux savoir comment vous allez... Aramis m'a expliqué dans la lettre ce que vous avez vécu mais... Oh Aurore, comme je m'en veux...  
\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute... »

Disant cela, Aurore prit doucement sa main. Elle était plus détendue que lors de leur première visite et Thomas aimait la sentir ainsi. Cependant, il sentait autre chose. Comme une peur sous le sourire. Il n'aimait pas cela mais pouvait le comprendre. Alors doucement il retira sa main pour ne pas la déranger plus encore et lui adressa un doux sourire.

« Si. Si je ne vous avais pas laissée repartir alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
\- Si vous m'aviez gardée à la Fère, c'est vous aussi, comme Athos, qui auriez souffert de la violence de mon père...  
\- N'y pensez plus... Et dites moi uniquement ce que vous avez envie de me dire... Je ne vous forcerai pas à me parler cette fois, lui dit doucement Thomas.  
\- Et bien... Quand... Je suis partie de chez vous... »

Aurore lui livra tout, sans exception. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Il était si doux et si gentil et ne semblait pas la juger. Et en effet, il ne la jugeait pas, horrifié qu'il était par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il s'en voulait terriblement et serrait le poing pour ne pas exploser sous la rage qui le prenait en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ! Aurore voyait bien qu'il cachait une colère noire et elle avait peur de cela. C'est pourquoi elle eut malgré elle un geste de recul qui eu pour effet de calmer immédiatement Thomas. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi et encore moins de savoir qu'il était la cause de cette peur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Alors, doucement, il prit la parole, retrouvant ce ton qu'il avait pour lui parler lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux bien plus jeunes.

« Aurore, je ne suis pas en colère contre vous, mais contre ces hommes. Comment ont-ils pu vous faire cela ? Vous méritiez d'être heureuse Aurore. Je veux que vous le soyez...  
\- Je le suis un peu plus aujourd'hui, lui avoua Aurore.  
\- Aurore... Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous. »

Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air et Aurore ne sut que rougir à ses mots. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme, qui plus est CET homme, avait pu penser à elle pendant plus de cinq longues années. Cela la touchait et la dépassait à la fois, et, comme un matin dans une salle à manger, elle ne sut quoi répondre, tortillant ses mains afin de se contenir. Cela eut pour effet de faire sourire Thomas. Il la trouvait tellement touchante avec son air perdu et ses yeux baissés qu'il aurait pu la prendre tout contre lui. Cependant, se souvenant à juste titre maintenant des réactions d'Aurore, il se retint, se contentant de combler ce silence entre eux.

« Cela vous paraît donc si étonnant ? Aurore, je vous ai cherchée... Je voulais vraiment vous retrouver mais... Je n'ai pas eu le temps... Athos vous a expliqué les raisons de mon... départ ? »

Aurore, en signe de réponse, hocha simplement la tête. Thomas n'en attendait pas plus et se lança dans un monologue, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas quand il était avec sa petite protégée d'autrefois.

« Je sais que vous me comprenez, sinon vous ne seriez pas là... Quand je suis venu m'enrôler sur mon premier navire, j'ai pleuré en pensant que je ne pourrais jamais vous aider. Depuis, je pense et je prie souvent pour vous. C'est sans doute totalement fou pour vous mais... vous avez été une des plus belles choses dans ma vie. Car pour une fois, je me sentais utile et je pouvais protéger quelqu'un... Mais... j'ai échoué... Je suis tellement désolé Aurore d'avoir fui comme cela... Je ne suis qu'un lâche... »

Aurore sentait la détresse de Thomas qui s'en voulait réellement. Le marin ne pouvait en effet cacher qu'il pensait vraiment n'être qu'un lâche et un idiot. Pour lui, il avait gâché la meilleure chance qu'avait Aurore d'être heureuse. Il sentit alors la main d'Aurore revenir prendre la sienne avec une douceur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle le regardait avec une douceur infinie. Elle détestait le savoir malheureux, triste, et elle se devait de le faire sourire. N'ayant d'autres armes que sa douceur et sa gentillesse, elle lui offrit un doux sourire qu'Aramis, toujours au loin à les surveiller, sut teinté de tendresse.

« Ne dites pas cela Thomas, je vous en prie. Vous êtes un homme formidable. Je sais que vous avez voulu aider votre frère et m'aider mais... La vie n'est pas toujours si simple. On ne choisit pas toujours le malheur ou le bonheur... Et... Je ne vous ai jamais oublié non plus... Vous avez été la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir pendant vingt ans... J'ai souvent pensé à vous aussi et... Vous savoir en vie, heureux, c'est la plus belle des récompenses pour moi. »

Le visage de Thomas s'illuminait aux paroles d'Aurore. Il la trouvait simplement parfaite. Elle savait dire ce qu'il fallait pour mettre au baume au cœur de n'importe qui. Cela était une qualité plus que rare pour un homme habitué aux rudesses de la mer. Cependant, ce ton lourd et puissant entre eux le dérangeait. Il avait l'impression de remuer les malheurs d'Aurore et n'aimait pas cela. Alors, en homme plus habitué à parler aux hommes qu'aux femmes, il fit une réflexion qu'il espérait assez légère pour faire penser Aurore à des choses agréables.

« L'homme que vous aimez a de la chance d'avoir une femme si gentille et si douce.  
\- Je suis une Fille de la Reine... »

Thomas se sentit tomber dans le vide. Il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat, ce qui le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Bien que loin de la Cour, il savait que le Bataillon n'était composé uniquement que de filles, non mariées. Ainsi, malgré tout, elle n'aimait personne. Logique quand on savait ce que lui avaient fait les hommes. Il se sentait idiot et, pour une fois, incapable de répondre. Pensant avoir fait, une nouvelle fois, du mal à Aurore, il l'entendit rire. Et il se dit que cela devait être la première fois. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle riait de si bon cœur, comme si elle sortait d'un long hiver.

« Thomas... Vous faites la même tête que votre frère ! Si vous pouviez voir cela ! »

Le jardin explosait sous le rire léger et cristallin d'Aurore. Même Aramis pouvait l'entendre et cela le rassurait. Il aimait entendre ce son si joli, si vivant. Thomas se mit à rire à sa suite et pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus qu'eux deux au monde, riant de bon cœur, comme si cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Même les oiseaux semblaient s'être arrêtés un instant de chanter pour les écouter. C'était un moment unique pour eux comme pour ceux qui pouvaient les entendre. Après s'être calmés et l'un et l'autre, Aurore, essuyant une larme de rire aux coins de ses yeux, posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

« Et vous Thomas ? Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces années ? »

Ce n'était pas de la curiosité, simplement une envie de combler l'absence d'un être qu'elle ne pensait pas si cher à son cœur. Thomas lui, ne savait quoi lui dire. Il voulait l'épargner et ne pas lui dire ce qu'il avait fait, car il était conscient de ne pas avoir fait que du bien. Mais il voyait en Aurore une force de la nature, quelqu'un de fort et d'attentionné, qui pouvait tout entendre après ce que les douleurs de la vie lui avaient fait. Cependant il ne pouvait pas lui livrer tout de go ce qu'il avait fait. Non. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce rire qu'il avait entendu et qui raisonnait encore comme un doux chant à ses oreilles.

« Et bien... Aurore, que savez-vous des marins et des corsaires ?  
\- Euh... Ce que j'ai lu dans les livres... Qu'ils ont une vie trépidante mais violente... Avec de belles découvertes mais aussi des tempêtes horribles et... Des combats... Et la mort. »

Aurore était d'une lucidité étonnante et Thomas n'en revenait pas. Comment une jeune femme comme elle pouvait en savoir autant et parler aussi calmement ? Les romans c'est une chose, mais qu'elle puisse le savoir, comme cela, et le dire si... froidement. Non. Elle avait dû connaître l'horreur pour cela, pensait Thomas. Et il était loin de la vérité. La peur de la mort, ses années à essayer de survivre, sa fuite à Paris et la farouche volonté qu'avait mis Athos à vouloir la faire vivre... Tout cela faisait d'Aurore une personne hors du commun, loin des préoccupations des jeunes femmes de son âge, souvent mariées et frivoles. Non. Aurore avait cette force et cette façon unique de voir le monde. De le voir tel qu'il était vraiment. Cela lui faisait mal parfois, mais c'était ainsi. Pour Aurore, la mort faisait partie intégrante de la vie. C'était tout. Thomas ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa main avec douceur en prenant à son tour la parole.

« Vous êtes étonnante Aurore... Mais... vous avez raison... J'ai une vie fantastique, avec de grands voyages et de grandes découvertes... Mais j'ai aussi connu des combats horribles et... J'ai donné la mort Aurore. Je ne suis pas un saint homme ni un chevalier... J'en suis désolé... »

Aurore ne bougeait pas, souriante malgré ce qu'il lui disait. Elle n'était pas stupide et elle avait bien compris qu'être Corsaire ce n'était pas être un enfant de choeur. Cependant elle n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à cet homme devant elle. Non. Au contraire, elle appréciait sa franchise et sa douceur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine et elle le savait. C'est pourquoi elle lui offrait un doux sourire alors que lui se sentait plus que misérable. Thomas aurait voulu disparaître, revenir en arrière, changer ce qu'il était, mais il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Non, il était soumis à cette règle terrible qui fait qu'on ne revient jamais en arrière et qu'on doit assumer ses erreurs. Cela lui faisait un mal fou et il savait qu'Aurore le sentait. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour retrouver son insouciance. Il savait aussi qu'ils devaient en passer par là afin d'avoir des conversations plus légères un jour. Les deux enfants qu'ils étaient n'existaient plus et les adultes qui se faisaient face devaient s'apprendre. C'était ainsi.

« Non... Ne le soyez pas. C'est votre vie Thomas. Je ne peux pas la juger. Je ne le peux vraiment pas quand... enfin... Vu ce qu'il m'est arrivé... Je vous en prie... Je suis quelqu'un qui aime lire... J'aime à savoir que vous avez vu ce que j'ai lu. Vous avez eu plus de courage que moi. Je vous admire vous savez. »

Thomas aurait rougi s'il n'avait pas eu le contrôle de lui-même. Les paroles d'Aurore sonnaient comme le pardon céleste. Cela lui faisait du bien plus que n'importe quoi. Alors, doucement, il lui répondit et se mit à lui parler de tous ces endroits qu'il avait vus, de tous les navires qu'il avait vus, des amitiés... Au fil des heures, Thomas et Aurore avaient trouvé un moyen de communiquer, de rire, de frissonner ensemble. Aramis qui les voyait faire savait qu'entre eux éclatait au grand jour le lien qui les avait unis malgré la distance et les années.

Ce fut uniquement lorsque la cloche se mit à sonner quatre heures qu'ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ni Aurore ni Thomas n'avaient vu passer les heures et ils étaient surpris l'un et l'autre. Se séparant sur la promesse de se revoir le lendemain, à la même heure, Thomas rendit Aurore à Aramis et s'en fut, heureux et le cœur léger. Aurore elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à Aramis qui ne lui posait aucune question. Il ne voulait pas troubler le bonheur si fragile de celle dont il avait la garde. Aurore elle, ne pouvait que se confier légèrement à celui qui la gardait et qui avait permis cette rencontre. Le chemin de l'auberge fut joyeux et enfin, Aurore pouvait rêver au bonheur... Mais elle le savait fragile...

Et les jours passèrent ainsi, entre rires, discussions, promenades et visite de la ville. Thomas et Aurore semblaient rattraper le temps. D'amis, ils devinrent plus proches encore. Aramis, comme tout les habitants du Havre, pouvait voir naître entre eux un sentiment plus profond que jamais. Mais, malgré leurs attitudes, et comme bien souvent, les deux être concernés semblaient ne pas se rendre de compte de ce qu'il se passait pour eux. Ils se contentaient de vivre le moment présent, restant souvent ensemble de plus en plus tard. Thomas faisait découvrir à Aurore des tavernes respectables et elle lui racontait sa vie, ses envies, ses attentes... Elle se livrait facilement à ce garçon qu'elle commençait seulement à vraiment connaître et l'inverse était vrai. Thomas lui parlait également à cœur ouvert, évoquant ses doutes, ses peurs, son frère, mais aussi ses rêves et ses envies d'une vie comblée de joie. Mais tous deux étaient terriblement conscients que leur bonheur n'était qu'éphémère dans une vie déjà bien compliquée. Alors ils ne parlaient pas en trop bons termes d'un avenir obscur pour tous les deux.

Ce soir là, Thomas, prévenant, avait demandé la permission à Aramis d'emmener Aurore dans une petite auberge afin de profiter d'un repas ensemble. Thomas savait que son navire allait appareiller sous peu et il voulait profiter d'Aurore tant qu'il pouvait. Le mousquetaire, dans un sourire, avait accepté, à condition qu'il puisse les surveiller. Aramis était peut-être un homme de plaisir, mais il savait également qu'il ne devait pas abandonner Aurore. Une fois d'accord les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, et, avec le consentement d'Aurore, Thomas emmena la jeune femme dans une auberge bien fréquentée.  
Le repas avait été bon et l'ambiance générale aussi. Aurore et Thomas profitaient du lieu et de la table isolée pour se rapprocher. Ils savaient qu'Aramis attendait dehors, attentionné et attentif. Il saurait identifier un cri de la part de la jeune femme et lui avait même conseillé de ne pas hésiter à crier son nom en cas de besoin. Aurore l'avait écouté, et dans un sourire, alors qu'Anna l'aidait à se préparer, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait toute confiance en Thomas. Aramis s'était bien retenu de lui dire quelle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient faire les hommes, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire plus de mal encore à une jeune femme qui souriait de nouveau, d'autant plus qu'elle lui laissait quartier libre dès qu'elle avait regagné sa chambre, ayant donné sa parole de ne pas en sortir. Alors il s'évertuait à la faire sourire encore et encore. Cette petite était agréable pour Aramis qui, tout en surveillant sa protégée, pouvait donc profiter d'une ville portuaire et de tous ses avantages. Pour ce soir-là, cependant, Aramis ne les voyait pas. Il était dehors, sous un fin crachin d'été qui, loin d'être froid, n'était pas agréable. Il sentait que, petit à petit, il se mouillait. Habitué à ce genre de temps, il s'était mis à l'abri sous un porche, ne quittant des yeux et des oreilles l'auberge où Aurore se régalait depuis près de deux heures maintenant.

La nuit était sombre, la lune décroissait et les nuages la masquaient, et la ruelle ne faisait voir pour unique lumière que celle de l'auberge. Cependant, le silence était épais dans ce quartier un peu à l'écart du monde marin et cela permis à Aramis, sur ses gardes, d'entendre un bruit de chaise renversée précipitamment ainsi qu'un appel, un prénom. Celui d'Aurore. Ne réfléchissant pas, il se mit en mouvement et arrivait à la porte au moment où Aurore, blanche de peur, tremblant de tou(t)s ses membres en sortait pour le percuter. Il rattrapa la jeune femme, d'une main sûre, et de sa main libre, la droite, il tira son pistolet, tout en la faisant reculer de deux pas. Comme Aurore se débattait, il lui dit des mots rassurants et doux, tout en fixant Thomas qui était apparu sur le palier.

« Ça va aller Aurore, il ne vous fera jamais de mal, je vous le promets. Je suis là. »

Aurore se calma instantanément tandis que Thomas regardait Aramis avec de grands yeux. En effet, ce dernier pointait une arme sur son torse. Thomas, habitué à ce genre de situation, leva doucement les mains, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air menaçant. Il savait qu'il devait se justifier maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Je n'ai rien fait à Aurore, je vous l'assure. Vraiment. J'ai simplement... été trop vite... Tuez moi pour un baiser si vous le voulez... Je ne regrette que mon empressement... »

Tout était clair pour Aramis qui baissa son arme tout en serrant la pauvre enfant dans ses bras. Il fit un signe de tête à Thomas qui, décontenancé, triste et en colère contre lui-même, s'en fut d'un pas lourd vers son navire. Il ne dormirait pas à terre ce soir-là, il avait besoin de la solitude du bateau, du réconfort de la coque en bois et du bercement du roulis. Il savait que seul cela pourrait calmer ses nerfs. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir réagi comme cela. Il savait qu'Aurore avait vécu le pire avec cet homme. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer. Et pourtant... Pourtant il avait cru voir dans son sourire, dans ses regards, un calme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle riait, elle parlait, comme libérée d'un poids qu'elle avait porté trop longtemps. Alors il avait pris sa main tout doucement, parlant encore et encore, la faisant rire et profitant de ce cadre intimiste. Le feu crépitant dans la cheminée non loin, les conversations formant une douce musique, la voix de la serveuse, pour une fois douce, et puis il y eu ce violon et cette femme venue chanter pour gagner quelques pièces... Tout était parfait dans cette pièce éclairée par tant de vraies bougies et non des chandelles de suif... Alors il avait saisi sa chance. S'approchant d'elle, il lui parlait toujours, lui promettant que tout irait bien, qu'il serait là pour elle, qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Pour lui, Aurore ne semblait ni terrifiée, ni pétrifiée. Elle lui semblait tellement vivante, tellement heureuse. Alors il n'avait pas résisté. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'avait pas trouvé de résistance, alors il l'avait embrassée, avec une grande douceur, espérant voir naître un doux sourire quand il y mit fin. Mais contrairement à tous ses espoirs, Aurore était blanche comme jamais, tremblante comme une feuille d'automne au vent mauvais. Il comprit qu'il avait mal agi mais il était trop tard. Aurore, maintenant en pleurs, s'était levée d'un bond et fuyait vers la porte, comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Sous les rires discrets des clients, il avait payé rapidement le repas et était sorti après elle en l'appelant... Thomas se détestait d'avoir agi ainsi. Il aurait voulu hurler, crier, frapper. Mais il avait de la retenue. Ce ne fut qu'une fois seul ou presque sur le bateau, qu'il laissa libre court à sa rage et des larmes amères roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il murmurait en boucle Je lui ai fait du mal. La nuit serait compliquée, et s'il dormait, il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de rêve. Il était dévasté. Terriblement seul. Et surtout perdu. Tout autant qu'Aurore...

Aurore s'était laissée emmener par Aramis, sans un mot, sans une parole. Elle avait confiance en ce mousquetaire qui lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois son amitié et sa gentillesse. Alors elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Elle sentait son bras autour de ses épaules, sur la lourde cape qu'il avait mis sur ses épaules pour la protéger de la pluie. Elle sentait sa présence dans le silence et elle se laissait guider doucement vers sa chambre. Aurore savait qu'elle devrait faire face à la réalité à un moment ou à un autre et elle aurait aimé, injustement, avoir Athos et non pas Aramis à ses côtés. Mais elle ne pouvait changer cet état de fait et devait faire avec. Alors elle prit la dure résolution d'essayer de lui parler. Mais pour l'instant, c'était trop dur, bien trop dur...  
Une fois dans l'hostellerie qui les abritait, Aurore fut séchée et aidée par Anna. La jeune servante était terrifiée de voir Aurore dans cet état. Anna n'ignorait rien des liens qui unissaient Thomas et Aurore. Toutes deux en effet avait lié une amitié sincère qui trouvait ses racines dans leur première rencontre. Aurore n'avait cessé de demander à Anna d'aller voir Thomas, pour lui parler, pour renouer des liens, mais Anna n'avait pas voulu, consciente que ce moment ne lui appartenait pas. Douce, timide et discrète Anna. Ce n'était pas chez elle un trait de caractère comme chez Aurore, mais un apprentissage de la vie, né d'une conscience aiguë de sa place dans la société. Anna était née pour servir. Elle le savait. Et elle voulait servir Aurore de son mieux, sachant qu'elle n'aurait de meilleure maîtresse. Et cela comblait la servante d'une joie qu'elle ne pouvait cacher. Mais ce soir là, nulle joie, nulle envie de se réjouir. Aurore lui faisait trop de peine. Alors elle essayait de la panser du mieux qu'elle pouvait, la mettant en chemise, brossant ses cheveux et les nattant avec un soin et un silence précieux. Anna aida Aurore à se mettre au lit, c'est alors qu'Aurore sortit de sa transe en posant sans main sur son bras. Aurore était douce comme toujours mais sa main tremblait légèrement. Elle ne pouvait que se passer elle aussi, en boucle, ce qu'il s'était passé. Aurore n'en pouvait plus, elle devait parler. Mais elle ne pouvait parler à Anna seule. Si elle aimait beaucoup Anna, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pas vraiment. Pourtant elle ne pouvait lui cacher que cela n'allait pas. Et Anna n'était pas stupide. Elle savait ce qui était arrivé à Aurore, mise au courant par Aramis et Aurore le savait. Alors elle devait parler devant elle. Cela serait peut-être plus facile.

« Tu peux appeler Aramis, s'il te plaît ? »

Toujours sa douceur, malgré sa tristesse, ce qui fit d'autant plus mal à Anna qui s'en fut prévenir Aramis, logé dans la pièce d'à côté. Quand il revint avec Anna, Aurore s'était assise devant le feu, le fixant d'un œil absent, ce qui fit mal au mousquetaire. Aurore elle, pensait et repensait encore à ce qu'avait fait Thomas et plus encore à sa réaction. Elle s'en voulait terriblement et se sentait mauvaise. Son cœur serré refusait de penser à autre chose qu'à Thomas. Elle revoyait son sourire, son rire, ses yeux et puis ce baiser... Fermant les yeux, consciente de la présence d'Aramis sur la chaise à côté et celle d'Anna, sur le lit, en retrait, elle se mit à murmurer.

« Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme cela ? Pourquoi... Il a été si gentil avec moi... Il ne m'a pas fait de mal... Pourquoi ? »

Aurore posa le regard sur Aramis et ce dernier y vit une douleur sans nom ce qui lui fit mal. Doucement, comme il avait vu faire Athos de nombreuses fois, il prit sa main, et d'une voix douce, essayait de la rassurer.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute Aurore. Il le sait. Thomas ne vous voulait aucun mail, je vous l'assure. Il voulait vous montrer qu'il vous aimait. Mais... Ce que vous avez vécu... Vous réagissez normalement Aurore. Vous avez eu peur. Votre esprit ne peut se séparer de l'horreur et il vous faudra du temps. Du temps et du courage. Car l'esprit est parfois ravageur, mais on peut passer par dessus. Avec le temps, l'amitié, l'amour et le courage... Je sais de quoi je parle... Croyez-moi. »

Aurore le croyait d'autant plus que son regard semblait se voiler quand il parlait. Aramis, elle le sentait, cachait, comme elle, une douleur profonde et enfouie. Cela lui permettait de puiser en lui, comme en Athos avant lui, la force, le courage qui l'abandonnait afin de parler, de continuer à avancer.

« Je... Je vous crois... mais... Je... Ça me fait si peur... Si mal... Et... Je lui fais du mal... hoquetait Aurore dont les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues blanches.  
\- Je le sais Aurore, répondit Aramis en serrant sa main. Mais il faut prendre votre temps. Il ne vous a pas fait de mal, juste un baiser. C'est qu'il vous aime Aurore. Je le sais, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Il ne pensait pas à mal. Je vous l'assure. Vous avez confiance en lui ?  
\- Oui... Oui j'ai confiance... Je...  
\- Vous ? demanda Aramis, la tête penchée sur le côté.  
\- Aramis... Comment... on... aime ? »

Pour Aurore la vraie question était là. Elle n'avait jamais été aimée ni n'avait jamais aimé. Elle n'avait connu que les coups et les cris. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'être aimée et cela fit mal à Aramis qui, malgré lui, serra doucement sa main, comme pour qu'elle s'accroche à lui. Cela le rassurait lui avant tout, mais Aurore sentait bien que cela lui faisait du bien. Alors elle laissait la chaleur de la main d'Aramis se diffuser dans sa propre main. Un lien avec un être humain était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle lui laissait le temps de réfléchir et il en avait besoin. Comment expliquer à une enfant blessée par la vie ce qu'était l'amour. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Aramis était totalement perdu et il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il allait répondre quand, tout à coup, la petite voix d'Anna remplit l'espace. Sa voix était douce, calme et semblait s'excuser de parler mais ni Aurore ni Aramis n'avaient envie de l'arrêter. Ce son était apaisant et bienvenu.

« On sait qu'on est amoureux quand... On pense tout le temps à l'autre. Quand votre cœur déborde de joie à l'idée de le revoir et se serre à l'idée de le perdre. Quand on frissonne la nuit en pensant à lui. Quand on a peur pour lui. Quand on ne veut que son bonheur et uniquement son bonheur... »

Anna parlait avec une telle conviction malgré sa timidité qu'il n'y avait aucun doute pour Aramis. Anna était ou avait été amoureuse de quelqu'un d'inaccessible. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Anna mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la plaindre. Aramis savait ce qu'était ce sentiment. Il était certes un mousquetaire, mais il était avant tout un homme sensible que ses amis se plaisaient à railler. Mais il avait aimé. Fortement. Jusqu'à en être détruit. Une fois. Et il ne le souhaitait à personne. Aramis avait subit des épreuves, comme Athos et tous deux s'étaient soudés dans la douleur. Le mousquetaire refusait cependant de laisser vagabonder ses pensées de ce côté là. Les souvenirs douloureux n'avaient pas leur place dans cette discussion. Tout du moins les siens. Alors il offrit à Anna un doux sourire, sans lâcher la main d'Aurore. Puis, revenant à cette dernière, il se fit tout aussi doux et gentil qu'il le pouvait.

« Anna a raison, c'est cela l'amour. C'est aussi un sentiment fort, plus fort que nous, au delà des années, des distances, et des peurs. S'il est sincère et partagé Aurore, l'amour vient à bout de tout. Il suffit d'y croire. »

Aurore écoutait attentivement ce qu'on lui disait et, doucement, lentement, elle comprenait qu'elle aimait Thomas. Mais elle avait peur de se faire mal, de lui faire du mal, de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre son amour à cause de ses peurs. Tant de choses qui firent trembler sa main et se raffermir celle d'Aramis. Aurore ne cessait de réfléchir. L'amour, les baisers... Elle avait peur. Peur de tout, mais elle n'avait pas peur de Thomas, de cela, elle était certaine, alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle adressa au feu les mots qu'elle ne pouvait dire en regardant personne.

« Alors... Je l'aime... Mais... J'ai terriblement peur vous savez... Peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire... Peur... de ne pouvoir lui rendre son amour... de le perdre... Quand il prendra la mer... Parce que... Je suis une enfant... Je... »

Les larmes reprirent de plus belle et Aramis, conscient que parfois seules les larmes versées dans les bras d'un ami pouvaient être salutaires, la prit doucement dans ses bras tout en murmurant doucement.

« Pleurez Aurore, pleurez toutes vos larmes et demain, vous y verrez plus clair car votre peine sera moins lourde... »

Et il la laissa pleurer tant et plus. Aurore finit par s'endormir, bercée par Aramis qui la mit au lit, et la laissa aux bons soins d'Anna.

Le matin trouva Aurore un peu plus détendue mais fatiguée. Sa nuit avait été agitée et Anna avait veillé sa maîtresse avec un dévouement sans faille. Mais si Aurore ne s'était pas réveillée avant l'aube, elle avait été agitée. Si elle ne se souvenait plus de ses rêves, Anna l'avait entendue pleurer, gémir, appeler sa mère, tant de choses qui l'avait marquée et fait pleurer elle aussi. Mais Anna, bien que sensible, savait où était sa place, et, à peine réveillée, elle s'agitait déjà pour préparer Aurore et l'aider à descendre manger.  
Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme, presque la tristesse, jusqu'à ce qu'Aramis arrive, sourire aux lèvres. Il savait que ce matin serait sans doute compliqué pour Aurore, aussi, avait-il prévu de mettre un peu de bonne humeur, quand bien-même il devait se forcer. Il fit rire légèrement Anna et sourire faiblement Aurore. Alors le mousquetaire était ravi et il ne fallait rien de plus pour que son propre sourire soit de retour, franc. Ce fut en le voyant qu'Aurore prit son courage à deux mains afin de demander timidement :

« Aramis... Vous pouvez... m'accompagner au port ? »

Aramis, ravi de la question d'Aurore, lui adressa un tendre sourire, la main sur le cœur, tout en inclinant la tête.

« Serviteur Ma Dame. »

Cela fit légèrement sourire Aurore qui le remerciait d'un signe de tête. Elle était contente de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur cet homme. Elle avait pleuré au creux de son épaule comme une petite fille et savait qu'il s'était occupé d'elle. Cela comptait beaucoup. Aramis était un frère et elle le savait. Alors elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule avant d'aller se préparer. Elle savait que les mots étaient inutiles pour lui dire combien elle appréciait ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

Aurore se présentait donc devant le navire à l'heure habituelle, espérant voir Thomas. Elle avait terriblement peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver ou justement ne pas trouver. Elle tenait le bras d'Aramis, se serrant à lui afin de ne pas trembler, elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Aramis ne s'y trompait pas et la laissait faire. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et ne voulait que lui l'apporter. Cependant, il savait bien qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pour elle. Alors il la guidait du mieux afin de la mettre sur la route du bonheur, espérant faire au mieux. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il vit Thomas, il sourit également, tout en murmurant à Aurore :

« Je ne peux pas agir pour vous Aurore. Vous devez trouver la forcer en vous. Mais je serais là, encore plus proche que d'habitude. Courage... »

Comme pour lui en donner, il l'embrassa tout doucement sur le front, comme l'aurait fait un frère. Aurore comprit qu'il tiendrait sa parole et après un soupir qui voulait mettre fin à ses doutes sans y parvenir, elle s'avança vers ce marin un peu triste. Aurore ne pouvait regarder Thomas, tant elle avait honte et peur. Thomas en revanche ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme qui venant à lui. Il la voyait si triste, si perdue alors qu'elle avait été parfaitement à l'aise ses derniers jours. Il s'en voulait terriblement et il aurait voulu, une nouvelle fois, revenir dans le passé. Mais c'était impossible, il avait fait une croix dessus. Il savait que sa seule chance de pardon était cette rencontre avec Aurore. Alors il prit sur lui et vint à sa rencontre, doucement, calmement. Aurore portait une robe couleur de nuit qui allait parfaitement bien avec son humeur sombre et triste. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec goût, mais comme toujours, des mèches folles s'échappaient de sa natte. Thomas portait sa tenue de marin, n'ayant rien d'autre à se mettre, cependant, il ne portait pas son gilet et se maudit intérieurement d'une telle négligence. Il savait que ses cheveux, dans une tresse approximative, se battaient avec le vent. Il s'imaginait sans peine l'allure qu'il avait et cela le fit soupirer discrètement. Quand Aurore fut devant lui, il lui adressa un timide sourire et se mit à fixer le sol. Cela fit sourire très légèrement Aurore, qui, tout doucement, prit la parole.

« Thomas... Je... je peux te... parler... Je... je crois que... enfin... Je te dois... des excuses... Je... »

Thomas, sentant la détresse d'Aurore, lui posa tout doucement la main sur le bras, tout en relevant les yeux vers elle. Aurore n'avait pas peur de lui et lui adressa un sourire doux qu'elle espérait sincère. Elle ne voulait que lui parler et décider de son avenir... De leur avenir.

« D'accord... On va parler. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Thomas eut alors l'idée de faire monter Aurore à bord du navire. Il savait que tout le monde avait quitté le pont et que seuls les deux marins de garde étaient là. Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour lui parler car ils pourraient être seuls et Aramis pourrait les rejoindre à la demande. C'est ce qu'il expliqua à Aurore puis à Aramis qui trouvèrent tous deux l'idée excellente. Aurore prit alors pied sur la passerelle puis sur le pont. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé cela alors que, seule, appuyée sur le bastingage, elle regardait devant elle, attendant que Thomas vienne la rejoindre. Aurore se sentait libre mais attachée également. Ce sentiment était tellement étrange qu'elle serrait le bois contre ses mains comme pour se rattacher à quelque chose de tangible. Elle ne savait quoi penser et quoi dire. Elle devait lui parler, elle était là pour lui parler, mais maintenant que Thomas était à ses côtés, elle ne savait que dire. Alors, après un moment de silence, elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains. Elle devait parler sinon elle n'y arriverait jamais. Alors... Elle se lança dans un monologue dont elle craignait la fin. Mais une fois lancée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle lui parlait de tout. De ses sentiments, de ses envies, de ses passions, mais surtout de ses peurs, de son esprit, de ce qu'ils avaient fait, du baiser, de ce qu'elle avait ressentit, de l'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, de ce qu'elle avait envie de faire avec lui, sans lui, dans le monde... Tant de choses qu'ils n'avaient qu'effleurer malgré leurs longues heures de conversation.  
Thomas ne l'interrompit jamais et il l'écoutait attentivement, conscient de ce qu'il avait fait, du temps qu'il lui faudrait mais surtout du fait qu'elle l'aimait. Cela lui brisait d'autant plus le cœur qu'elle se disait incapable d'être aimée. Quand le flot de paroles se fut enfin tari, il posa sa main sur la sienne, tenant toujours le bord du navire. Il devait lui répondre maintenant qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre en retour.

« Aurore... Je... Si je savais tout cela... l'entendre... te l'entendre dire c'est... Je suis tellement désolé tu sais. Je n'aurais pas dû et maintenant, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Aurore, tu es fait pour être aimée, n'en doute jamais. Tu n'es jamais aussi heureuse que quand tu te sens bien et cela me fait un bien fou de te voir ainsi. Mais... Je t'ai fait du mal, et jamais je ne me le pardonnerais tu sais... Je... Je ne t'en ferai plus. »

Aurore croyait qu'il disait cela pour son bien, alors elle lui sourit tout doucement, tout en retournant sa main pour prendre la sienne. Leurs doigts mêlés était une chose dont elle avait rêvé sans jamais se l'avouer. Elle se sentait bien et elle souffla doucement.

« Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi... »

Elle sentit alors la main de Thomas se crisper sur la sienne. Elle sentait, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et elle avait raison. Le cœur de Thomas battait à tout rompre, son âme et son esprit tous les deux lui hurlant de ne rien lui dire, de ne rien faire, son sang ayant quitté ses joues pour une des rares fois et il lui fallut tout son courage pour lui parler avec douceur et sans montrer sa tristesse. Son immense tristesse.

« Aurore... Le Grand Coureur appareille dans deux semaines... Nous reprenons la mer... pour des mois... »

Aurore devint translucide et rien n'avait préparé Thomas à ce qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras, à demi-consciente. Thomas l'attrapa au vol, espérant secrètement qu'Aramis n'avait pas vu la scène. Alors qu'il allongeait la jeune femme sur le sol, il s'attendit à entendre des cris, mais rien. Rien du tout. Pas plus que le réveil d'Aurore ne venait. Alors, tapant doucement sur ses joues, il eut l'heureuse surprise de la voir revenir à elle. Sa panique le quitta et il la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la calmer et la rassurer. Doucement il attendit qu'elle soit à même de lui répondre qu'elle allait assez bien pour qu'il la lâche. Doucement, calmement, elle s'assit comme il faut, dos contre le bois chaud, regardant dans le vide.

« Tu pars alors... demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.  
\- Oui... Comme cela, nous aurons le temps de... penser à tout cela et... Quand je reviendrai, je te le ferai savoir... D'accord ?  
\- Oui... Je... Tu vas me manquer... Thomas... Je... Beaucoup...  
\- Toi aussi ma douce tu vas me manquer. Je ne cesserai de penser à toi... Je sais qu'Athos et Aramis prendront soins de toi... Tu mérites d'être heureuse. »

Alors qu'il allait caresser sa joue, Thomas sentit l'impact de son corps contre le sien. Aurore venait de se jeter contre lui et cela lui fit autant de bien que de mal . Il refusait de l'abandonner mais il savait qu'il avait déjà fait trop de mal. Caressant doucement ses cheveux, il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait et il la laissa faire. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin et lui aussi. Il se laissa aller doucement à ses larmes, partageant sa peine avec celle qu'il aimait sincèrement. Après de longues heures à rester ainsi, parlant peu, Aurore se mit à renifler à grand bruit avant de murmurer.

« Je dois... y aller... Je... je dois renter à Paris alors... Je... Au revoir Thomas... Reviens-moi s'il te plaît. »

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de partir mais elle savait que mettre fin à ce moment était une bonne chose. Elle y réfléchissait depuis un moment déjà. Plus ils mettraient du temps à se séparer, plus cela serait dur pour eux, elle le savait. Alors, sans lui demander son avis, elle se leva, lissant sa robe. Doucement, elle lui adressa un tendre sourire.

« Je t'attendrai Thomas... »

Il était debout et lui faisait face. Doucement, tendrement, Aurore déposa un baiser sur sa joue auquel il ne répondit pas, de peur de lui faire du mal. Alors doucement, il embrassa sa main, comme il avait appris à le faire enfant. Et il la laissa partir. Rien de plus. Il savait que c'était le plus important. Ne rien dire. Il la regarda partir, dans les bras d'Aramis qui la réconfortait. Thomas lui, laissait couler des larmes amères. Il laissait partir la femme qu'il aimait depuis toujours pour la sauver de lui. Il tenait sa promesse et pourtant il lui faisait du mal. Il se détestait... Il savait qu'il oublierait. Mais il ne l'oublierait jamais elle... Et visiblement elle non plus...


	7. Retour à Paris

Aramis n'avait posé aucune question quand Aurore s'était contentée de dire que Thomas reprenait la mer. Il avait simplement entouré Aurore de toute son attention, de toute sa tendresse, tout comme Anna le faisait aussi. Tous deux avaient compris l'importance du moment et avaient montré à Aurore qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Le retour à Paris avait été long et silencieux pour tous les trois. Aurore ne riait plus, ne parlait plus et semblait continuellement perdue dans ses pensées. Aramis savait ce qu'il se passait dans ce cœur brisé. Il avait connu, de façon bien plus violente, la perte de quelqu'un. Plus, d'un régiment... Il savait que la vie n'avait qu'un sens limité quand votre cœur ne cesse de vous rappeler à un ailleurs. Alors il essayait de la tirer de ses pensées, n'y parvenant que de courts instants, dans lesquels elle était toujours mélancolique. Quand il laissa Aurore et Anna au Louvre, Aramis était inquiet à l'idée de perdre Aurore dans l'état second qu'elle avait eu tant de peine à quitter. Il fit promettre à Anna de veiller sur Aurore avec attention et partit faire son rapport à Athos. Il savait que son ami l'attendait avec une grande impatience.

Aurore n'avait rien dit à personne quand elle était venu reprendre sa place, et, loin de se sentir heureuse et vivante, elle avait pourtant repris sa place et sa vie auprès de la reine, comme si de rien n'était. Elle essayait de n'inquiéter personne, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était entourée de personnes qui ne voulaient que son bien.  
La Reine Anne essayait d'être agréable en tout à Aurore en lui réservant son amitié la plus proche et en l'entourant. Anne en avait fait sa Dame de compagnie, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment aux autres Filles, présentes depuis plus longtemps pour certaines. Mais Aurore ne voyait rien de cela, enfermée dans cette tristesse, et essayant de servir et d'aider au mieux sa reine qu'elle commençait vraiment à aimer fortement. En effet, la Reine lui confiait ses malheurs, ses douleurs, ses peines et Aurore essayait de l'aider comme elle le pouvait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas grand pouvoir mais voulait faire tout ce qui était en ses capacités pour faire sourire cette femme qu'elle estimait réellement. Aurore en oubliait alors ses propres soucis, comme toujours, pour venir en aide à Anne. Cela leur permettait à toutes les deux d'avoir une relation douce et unique. Cela leur faisait du bien. Et Aramis, tout comme Athos, en était conscients, l'entourant tous les deux d'une affection fraternelle. Tous essayaient de reprendre une vie qui avait été chamboulée par un marin au grand cœur.

Thomas venait de finir d'aider au chargement des cales du navire. Il avait travaillé au ravitaillement, avec les autres marins, pendant deux semaines. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais au moins il avait cessé de réfléchir. C'était ce qu'il voulait absolument, ne plus penser. Car lorsqu'il pensait, il avait mal, très mal. Il était terriblement conscient qu'il avait fait du mal à Aurore, lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais lui en faire... Il se demandait sans cesse comment il avait fait pour en arriver là. Il se détestait...  
Le navire était prêt à appareiller d'ici deux jours et il ne savait que faire du temps qu'il lui restait à terre. Ses camarades en profitaient pour jouer aux cartes, pour passer du temps avec des femmes et dans les tavernes, pour voir les familles qu'ils avaient dans ce port. Lui, ruminait et passait du temps dans le jardin qui avait abrité ses retrouvailles avec Aurore. Il n'avait que cela à faire. Et, pensant, encore et encore à Aurore, il sentait monter en lui l'amour qu'il voulait refouler. Comment faire pour oublier la personne qui vous rendait meilleure ? Comment oublier celle qui avait fait de vous un homme alors qu'on est encore un enfant ? Comme faire pour oublier celle que votre cœur n'avait oubliée pendant cinq années sur un navire ? Il n'avait aucune raison, pas plus qu'Aurore qui avait les mêmes questions dans son cœur. Thomas se sentait plus seul que jamais...

Les deux jours étaient passés bien trop vite pour Thomas qui avançait d'un pas lourd, son baluchon sur l'épaule, les cheveux pour une fois au vent. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, cela se voyait et les femmes qui venaient dire adieu aux marins ne s'y trompaient pas en lui lançant des piques ou des encouragements. Le marin aguerri se sentait vide et n'avait aucun plaisir à prendre la mer. Non, aucun. Et pourtant. Pourtant ses pas le menaient vers la passerelle afin qu'il puisse embarquer. Le navire devait sortir du port pour prendre la mer dans quelques heures, pour aller chasser l'espagnol et l'anglais, selon les occasions et les lettres patentes. Poussant un long soupir, il mit le pied sur la marche de bois qui allait le conduire à bord quand il entendit une voie familière l'appeler, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Thomas n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et il restait figé, un pied encore sur le quai. Il n'osait se retourner, voir la vérité en face. Il sentait sur lui, dans son dos, la brûlure de son regard, et malgré lui, il se mit à frissonner. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi en cet instant ? Une bourrasque venue de la mer lui fit retrouver ses esprits. Il savait exactement pourquoi il était là. Pourquoi il se tenait derrière lui en cet instant. La raison tenait en un mot, ou plutôt en un prénom... Aurore. Alors, doucement, il prit une inspiration et fit volte-face pour regarder dans les yeux celui qu'il n'avait pas besoin de détailler pour connaître... Devant lui se tenait un homme dont il connaissait parfaitement l'age, trente-trois ans. Il connaissait également la couleur des ses yeux, un bleu vert unique, la couleur des ses cheveux, bruns, frisés, sa haute taille, sa carrure... Thomas connaissait tout ou presque de cet homme, l'ancien Olivier de la Fère... Son frère. Thomas trouvait qu'il avait changé alors qu'il le détaillait de haut en bas, s'arrêtant un instant sur sa spalière. Il était donc bien devenu mousquetaire. S'il le savait par Athos et Aurore, le voir de ses yeux était autre chose. Il y avait un sentiment de jalousie et de contentement mêlés. Athos vivait la vie que lui aurait dû vivre et cela lui faisait mal. Cependant Thomas avait été élevé en homme de la noblesse et il savait quand ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de mauvais sentiments. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois sur le navire. Alors il se força à faire de même cette fois, et, revenant sur le quai, faire face à son frère.

Athos avait du mal à reconnaître son petit frère. Il avait beaucoup changé et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité une seconde en le voyant de loin. Certes il n'était plus le petit garçon qu'il avait connu, il était devenu un homme accompli, mais c'était ce qui émanait de lui qui avait changé. Il était devenu confiant, sûr de lui, fort. Cela faisait plaisir à Athos qui s'était fait énormément de soucis pour son cadet. Seulement, en homme trop longtemps blessé par ses sentiments, il n'en montrait rien, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux. Un rapport de force s'était établi entre eux, comme si deux loups se faisaient face. C'était un peu ça pour les passants et les marins. Athos fut le premier à réagir. Habitué au commandement, il se devait de prendre les devants et le fit avec d'autant plus de plaisir qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Alors, se forçant à être calme et serein, deux sentiments qu'il était loin de ressentir, il prit la parole.

« Thomas, je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien... Il faut qu'on parle.  
\- Aurore, fit tomber Thomas.  
\- Oui. Aurore. »

Et ce fut tout. Thomas hocha la tête et suivit son frère le long des quais. Il ne disait pas un mot, attendant que son aîné lui crache le morceau. Malgré lui, Thomas lui en voulait toujours...

« Elle t'aime. »

Toujours aussi avare de paroles, se dit Thomas. Cela lui fit secouer la tête tout en soupirant. Parfois Athos l'agaçait au plus haut point. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Pourquoi attendait-il toujours qu'il soit trop tard ? Thomas alors, serrant sa main autour de son baluchon pour se calmer, se mit à parler, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants et qu'Olivier n'osait parler et que lui devait le faire pour deux, même quand il venait de recevoir une correction à nulle autre pareille.

« Je le sais. Et je l'aime aussi de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, depuis la première fois où elle est venue chez nous. Mais je ne peux pas céder. Je lui ai fait du mal, je l'ai blessé. Je vais partir Olivier, encore une fois. Je vais fuir. C'est bien ce qu'on fait chez les La Fère non ? »

Thomas voyait qu'il blessait et qu'il touchait son frère. Et il n'avait pas idée à quel point. Athos savait que Thomas avait raison, mais l'entendre parler de lui de cette façon... Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu l'adolescent soumis à un père tyrannique qui avait été forcé de fouetter son cadet en punition d'un instant de bonheur et de liberté. Refusant de penser à ces choses horribles, Athos prit sur lui et lui répondit d'une voix calme, se forçant à garder l'esprit clair.

« Je suis tellement désolé... J'aurai dû agir avant et ne pas te laisser partir mais... Il est trop tard. On ne revient pas en arrière... On doit simplement essayer de faire avec ce qu'on est devenu et vivre... Mon dieu, je parle comme Aramis maintenant, ne put s'empêcher de dire Athos. On doit parler. Je t'en prie. Pas pour moi. Pour Aurore. »

Athos savait que son frère était prêt à tout pour Aurore et il usait de cela, contre sa propre volonté. Cela lui faisait du mal, mais il avait promis de rendre Aurore heureuse et cela passait par une vie avec Thomas et il en était persuadé. Alors il se devait de lui faire prendre conscience de certaines choses. Cela blesserait sans doute son petit frère, mais il devait le faire. Maintenant. Il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion, il le savait. Alors il n'arrêta pas de parler.

« Thomas, Aurore a besoin de toi. Elle est éteinte, triste. Elle ne s'anime qu'en parlant de toi ou de tes aventures. Oh, elle n'est pas aussi renfermée que lorsque je l'ai trouvée, mais j'ai peur pour elle. Peur qu'elle ne sombre dans une mélancolie sans nom à force de penser à toi. Depuis deux semaines, la Reine ne cesse de l'entourer et de l'aider. Aurore est devenue Dame de compagnie de la Reine et Aramis et moi ne la laissons pas seule. On veut l'aider tu sais, mais il est dur de la faire penser à autre chose et ses sourires sincères ne sont que trop rares. Crois-moi, ce que m'a dit Aramis est vrai. Elle t'aime et cela se voit, mais elle a peur. Cela est normal... Je sais qu'elle t'en a parlé... Et cette peur la ronge et vous sépare. Ne prends pas la mer. Reviens à Paris avec moi. Thomas, Aurore a besoin de toi et tu as besoin d'elle, ne dis pas le contraire. Aramis était avec vous et il est le mieux placé pour connaître les sentiments des jeunes gens. Thomas... ? »

Thomas s'était arrêté de marcher et attendait que son frère vienne lui faire face. Alors, d'une voix calme, trop calme pour Athos, il prit la parole. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son frère, mais sa colère était un guide bien trop mauvais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter !

« Que veux-tu que je fasse Athos ? Que je reprenne ma vie ? Non. Je suis marin maintenant. Et je vais faire du mal à Aurore, même si je l'aime. On ne sait pas aimer sans détruire chez nous. Tu le sais mieux que les autres Athos. Je t'aimais... Je t'aime. Et regarde où nous en sommes... »

Thomas tremblait de rage et de peur tout en espérant que Athos fasse demi-tour et s'en aille tout simplement. Mais il n'agissait pas ainsi et il lui répondit même avec un certain aplomb. Athos avait pensé à tout durant ses quinze heures de chevauchée.

« Thomas, tu es différent de moi. Différent de notre père. Tu sais aimer, sinon tu n'aurais pas risqué la mort pour me délivrer de Anne. Tu n'aurais pas pris tous ces risques pour partir et ne pas nous détruire... Thomas, ton cœur est grand et tu peux tout abandonner, repartir de zéro. Tréville saura t'accueillir et tu seras un cadet parfait. Tu pourras aimer Aurore. Tu n'es pas obligé de revenir en La Fère. Aurore porte notre nom et notre titre tu sais. J'ai fait le nécessaire, alors si vous vous épousez, tu deviendras le comte de la Fère. Et... »

Athos fut interrompu par le rire froid de son frère qui laissa tomber son baluchon. Thomas ne quittait pas des yeux Athos et ce dernier pouvait sentir monter en lui une étrange colère qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Quelle que soit la raison de sa colère, celle-ci explosa au grand jour, comme une tempête d'hiver : froide et mordante.

« Tu veux que je devienne ce que tu as toujours essayé de fuir ? Que je m'enferme dans un rôle qui n'est pas le mien ? Je ne suis pas fait pour être comte, c'était toi. Mais tu as tout gâché. Nous aurions dû avoir des vies fantastiques et regarde où nous en sommes ! Tu ne supporteras pas de me voir tous les jours à tes côtés. Tu me détestes pour ce que j'ai fait. Je t'ai fait tuer Anne. Olivier, tu peux me pardonner cela ? »

Athos ne savait que répondre. Son frère avait raison au delà de tous les mots, c'était la clarté de son jugement qui le prenait à dépourvu. Le mousquetaire se demandait depuis quand son petit frère était devenu un homme si sage. Cependant il n'était pas d'accord et il devait lui le lui dire. Alors il posa sa main sur son bras et serra un instant sa main. Il voulait, il devait, lui faire comprendre que lui aussi avait changé.

« Non seulement je te l'ai pardonné depuis des années Thomas, mais en plus, je dois te remercier. Cet amour m'aurait détruit. Et... Je préfère savoir mon petit frère en vie, crois-moi. Les liens du sang son les plus forts, quoi que tu en dises. Thomas, je ne pourrais supporter de savoir que tu t'es sacrifié à tord une nouvelle fois. Tu ne comprends pas que je veux ton bonheur, votre bonheur. Thomas, je t'aime. Tu es mon frère. Comment tu peux ne pas croire en cela ? J'ai... pleuré quand tu es parti... »

Thomas l'écoutait sans dire un mot et avait envie de le croire. Mais comment oublier tout ce qui les séparait ? Comment faire en sorte de passer au dessus d'une vie qui n'avait pas été facile ? Thomas commençait à se poser des questions et sa fermeté disparaissait lentement. Athos le sentait mais ne voulait pas crier victoire trop vite. Il savait que Thomas pouvait faire volte-face et partir sur l'instant. Il connaissait son petit frère, plus calme peut-être mais parfois plus définitif dans ses jugements. Après de longues minutes de silence, Thomas prit la parole plus calmement.

« Ça a été dur pour moi aussi. Mais j'ai vu que tu l'aimais et... J'aurais voulu que ce soit plus simple entre nous. Mais ça ne l'a jamais été. Tu n'as jamais vu qu'un gamin qui voulait sa liberté au mépris de tout le reste et des règles. Mais tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi, enfant, j'agissais ainsi... Ce n'était pas pour énerver père... Quoi que... C'était pour te protéger. Car tant qu'il me battait, il ne pensait pas à le faire sur toi... Tu ne l'as jamais vu... Tu l'as aperçu ce jour où il t'a forcé à le faire... Je l'avais forcé à ce que ce soit moi qui reçoive les coups... Car ça fait bien moins mal qu'en donner... Tu n'as jamais vu que le cadet bagarreur qui ne veut pas assumer sa vie... Mais avant tout cela, j'avais dit oui pour Catherine, alors que j'étais fiancé à une fille de Paris que j'aimais tendrement. Mais j'ai refusé pour ton bonheur Athos. Parce que tu l'aimais... Et quand j'ai... décidé de parler et qu'elle a voulu me tuer... Je me suis détesté et j'ai réfléchides heures à comment te dire tout cela... Je le savais depuis le jour où j'ai trouvé Aurore... Athos, tu n'as pas idée de ce que je suis, de qui je suis... »

Les mots de Thomas n'étaient pas fait pour faire mal. C'était une simple constatation. Thomas avait besoin de lui dire tout cela, car il l'avait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Parler lui faisait du bien. Tout dire était quelque chose de plus qu'un simple besoin, au contraire. C'était sa façon de s'excuser et de réfléchir à quoi faire. Car il était perdu. Voir Athos le retournait plus qu'il n'osait le dire et savoir qu'Aurore avait besoin de lui plus encore.

Athos lui était non seulement étonné mais aussi touché par ce que lui disait Thomas. Il n'avait pas de mot pour répondre à ce qui lui était reproché. Il comprenait cependant que toute sa vie il avait reproché des choses à Thomas alors qu'il avait fait énormément pour lui. Athos s'en voulait plus encore d'avoir gâché la vie de son cadet et il n'avait d'autre mot qu'un _pardonne-moi_ , à peine murmuré. C'était plus fort que lui. Il prit alors doucement son frère contre lui, le serrant doucement comme pour le protéger, comme il le faisait enfant. Il avait besoin de ce contact et Thomas se laissait faire, trop étonné de ce qu'il se passait pour réagir. Quand Athos relâcha enfin son étreinte, Thomas fit un pas en arrière, regardant son aîné en silence. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Sa décision était prise... Il savait qu'il allait le regretter, mais il était trop tard. Un La Fère ne revient jamais sur sa décision...

« Je vais passer pour un déserteur. »

Ce fut tout. Athos compris que Thomas venait de prendre sa décision. Une décision qu'il était heureux de connaître pour une fois. Il savait qu'ils allaient rentrer ensemble à Paris. Aurore en serait heureuse. La vie le réunissait de nouveau. La vie réunissait deux frères et deux amants. Rien n'était pour lui plus important.

« Ne t'en fais pas... Les mousquetaires fuient toujours quelque chose. Tréville fera en sorte que tu ne sois pas vu en tant que tel. Une nouvelle vie nous attend mon frère... Allons. On t'attend au Palais. »

Après une bourrade sur l'épaule de son frère, Athos entraîna Thomas avec lui. Ils avaient de la route à faire jusqu'à Paris...

Leur chevauchée avait duré longtemps car ils en avaient profité. Les deux frères avaient besoin de se parler et le fait d'être à cheval facilitait leurs échanges. Chacun eut le temps de raconter sa vie à l'autre. Tout deux s'en voulaient pour la vie de l'autre et leur besoin de se rassurer, de se parler était d'autant plus palpable qu'ils avaient l'impression de retrouver un frère, un nouveau frère. Ils s'étaient quittés enfants et se retrouvaient adultes. Cela leur fit du mal mais également beaucoup de bien. Ils avaient besoin de cela, sachant que jamais plus ils ne seraient vraiment aussi soudés qu'autrefois. Les malheurs et les épreuves changent les hommes, c'est ainsi, mais cela les fait également grandir. Et ils avaient beaucoup grandit tout les deux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Paris, poussiéreux et fatigués, Athos emmena son frère se rafraîchir chez lui. Puis, une fois présentable...

« Thomas, il y a quelqu'un à qui tu dois faire une surprise... Elle ne sait pas que je suis parti te chercher mais... Aurore va être heureuse. »


	8. Le début d'une vie

Les retrouvailles entre Aurore et Thomas furent heureuse et dures à la fois. Ils leur fallut parler longuement, sous la protection d'Athos et Aramis, afin d'arriver à être heureux. Tout deux avaient aussi besoin de parler à Athos. Après des heures de discutions et d'émotion, tous étaient fatigués mais heureux. Une nouvelle vie commençait.

Pour Aurore, Dame de Compagnie, se profilait un mariage, une vie heureuse. Elle resterait une La Fère, fière d'être dans cette famille. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle était appelée à grandir encore et à être au centre d'une vie palpitante et folle. Elle l'ignorait, mais son amitié avec la reine la mènerait à être une gouvernante heureuse et épanouie. Elle en rêvait, et elle aurait une vie de famille formidable, arrivant à dépasser ses peurs et ses angoisses pour être une mère, une amante et une épouse formidable, goûtant à l'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Pour Thomas, l'amour et l'épée le rendaient plus ouvert encore aux autres. Homme d'honneur, il deviendrait un mousquetaire respecté et un homme fort apprécié. Second d'Athos, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il serait second d'un capitaine après de longues épreuves et des secrets. Il l'ignorait, mais sa vie de famille serait heureuse et il en serait ravi. Il rêvait d'un monde parfait qui ne verrait jamais le jour, mais il travaillait chaque minute de sa vie pour cela.

Pour Athos et Aramis, des aventures, des secrets, des horreurs, du bonheur, des honneurs... Tant de choses que la vie d'un mousquetaire promet. Des amitiés, de l'amour, de la peur, des morts. Mais une vie bien remplie et une promesse... Aider et protéger Aurore... La petite sœur qu'ils avaient choisie...

Notes:

Et voilà, vous connaissez toute l'histoire !  
J'avais envie de faire revivre Thomas. Je n'avais pas du tout imaginé mon histoire ainsi, mais... Je me suis laissé emporter par mes personnages et ce récit est devenue une romance.  
J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à faire revenir Thomas et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.  
Je profite enfin de cette note de fin de page pour remercier ma bêta qui a fait un super boulot !  
Bien à vous et peut-être à bientôt !  
XXX


End file.
